Reto 15 días de fanfics de Steven Universe
by mimichanMC
Summary: Encontré este reto que consistía que durante 15 días seguidos hacer un oneshot o un drabble al día, lo estuve siguiendo dentro del grupo "Fans de Steven Universe (oficial) y lo logré, ahora vengo a compartirlo con ustedes, espero disfruten las historias.
1. Día 1

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Primer fic del reto "15 días de fanfics"_

 _._

 _ **HUMANS**_

 _ **.**_

 _Oneshot de tu personaje favorito "para Franco Rathian"_

 _._

"Vale la pena cuidar sus vidas Pearl, los humanos son maravilloso, si por lo menos te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlos".

Esas eran las palabras que una y otra vez Rose estaba diciendo, y ella solo tragaba sus propias opiniones y le sonreía porque ella amaba a los humanos y ella misma amaba a su líder aunque no compartiera su opinión. Pero con el tiempo Rose ya no estaba conforme con verla sonreír y saber que no creía nada de lo que le decía. Así que hizo de nuevo, como siempre, algo para complacer a Rose, aunque eso significara separarse de ella.

Había abandonado el templo y había empezado a conocer el mundo de los humanos.

Al principio no había visto nada de lo que Rose siempre hablaba, desde su punto de vista los humanos eran sucios, violentos y salvajes. Había viajado por solitarias estepas donde solo había encontrado animales salvajes y escondidos de todos, pequeños grupos de humanos que habían salido huyendo de ella como si fuera alguna clase de amenaza. Había visitado también ciudades donde parecía que había humanos en todos los rincones posibles, comerciando, conviviendo, quizá aguantando la presencia de unos a otros, en esos lugares ella había sido casi invisible, nadie parecía preocupado por la gema en su frente o su extraño color de pelo, con el tiempo había visto que las modas humanas no la hacían verse tan diferente en relación a ellos.

Si tuviera que escoger se habría quedado con los humanos temerosos de las aldeas en la selva, al menos ellos parecían más inofensivos.

Se esforzó por ver lo que Rose veía en ellos pero no podía entenderlo. Los humanos vivían como si fueran dueños de todo lo que tocaban, ellos creían poseer la tierra, el agua, los granos, incluso creían que podían poseer a otros seres humanos y usarlos para su beneficio, eran egoístas y mezquinos y mientras más los conocía más crecía el deseo de irse, de poder demostrarle a Rose lo que ella podía ver de esta especie y salir de ese planeta juntas.

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba hasta que había llegado a otro de esos parajes insólitos y apartados de ese planeta. Todo el tiempo nevaba, ella no era capaz de percibir el frio, al menos no de la misma manera que lo hacían los humanos así que cuando llegó a ese lugar y de hecho tuvo frio, supo enseguida que tenía que la temperatura debía ser muy baja. Sus músculos eran más lentos se sentían más pesados y cansados hasta el punto que se resguardó en una cuerva y quizá quedo inconsciente o se refugió en su gema, no lo sabía de seguro.

Pero supo donde despertó. Era una habitación sencilla son adornos, con solo una pieza de tela bajo ella y una pequeña hoguera que apenas la mantenía caliente, un hombre estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas delante de ella, parecía dormido, solo tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era tan calma que no quiso interrumpirlo, lentamente se levantó y apenas se había alejado un poco sintió de nuevo el frio que calaba por su piel.

— Ven a tomar algo caliente.

Tuvo que voltear sorprendida a ver al hombre a su espalda estaba en la misma posición que había estado un par de segundos antes, pero una pequeña tetera estaba frente a él, pudo percibir un ligero olor a hierba aunque no podía distinguir de seguro que sería.

— Sé que las de tu especie no comen o beben pero te hará bien para que te mantengas caliente hasta que termine la tormenta.

— Tú sabes…

— Sé que vinieron de más allá de las estrellas – dijo abriendo finalmente sus ojos parecían tan tranquilos y pacíficos — y sé que salvaron nuestro hogar, no necesito saber más.

Pearl regresó cautelosa cerca del hombre, lo observó con cuidado: una túnica deslucida y vieja aunque muy limpia, era delgado y de piel raída y reseca sin nada de cabello, tenía la apariencia más extraña que había visto en los humanos hasta ahora, parecía débil pero parecía completamente tranquilo a pesar del clima a su alrededor, suportar los cambios climáticos del este planeta tan inconstante había sido un reto aún para las gemas. Junto a él tomó la pequeña taza de barro que había servido para ella, el brebaje era amargo y sabía mal, pero sin duda la hacía sentir caliente por dentro.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Pearl.

— ¿Importa? – respondió.

— Supongo que no – reconoció ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? – preguntó el hombre en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar buscando algo? – respondió a la defensiva tomando sorbitos del té.

— La mayoría de las criaturas que viajan hasta un lugar como este están buscando algo. Los animales viajan por esta tierra en busca de la vida del cuerpo, un lugar más cálido para poder sobrevivir, los humanos viajan hasta este lugar en búsqueda de vida del alma, la soledad, la redención de su alma, buscando la luz, quiero pensar que las criaturas como tú buscan algo parecido.

Pearl miró a otro lado sin saber que responder, no podía decirle la verdad, los humanos estaban tan orgullosos de su propia especie que no pensaban tener defectos o que fueran la mitad de malos como especie de lo que en realidad lo eran, había convivido con los suficientes para notar que eran criaturas que se creían perfectas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con la redención de sus almas?

— Oh eso es… — dijo con una sonrisa tranquila – cuando el hombre sabe que ha fallado como ser vivo, busca la raíz de su ser, a lo que los humanos llamamos alma, es el núcleo de nuestra existencia.

Pearl escuchó con cuidado, eso sonaba casi como… una gema.

— Muchos de nosotros en algún punto de nuestra vida olvidamos que tenemos siquiera un alma – siguió aquel hombre - una parte de nosotros mismos que está conectada con toda la vida en el planeta, cuando lo olvidamos quedamos vacios y solos.

— Todos los humanos son así – respondió ella.

— Lo sé, descubrir el alma es un camino que no todos quieren seguir porque significa perder todo aquello que llena de frivolidad tu vida y solo queda cuidar de los otros para poder curarte a ti mismo.

Pearl casi sentía la voz de Rose diciéndole todo eso, ella siempre se lo había dicho, una y otra vez que no todos los humanos eran como ella lo imaginaba, que había quieres tenían una gran capacidad de amor. Quiso hacerle más preguntas pero notó al hombre poniéndose de pie.

— La tormenta terminó y hay mucho que hacer, sería muy valiosa su ayuda.

Salió de la habitación dejándola sola, pronto decidió seguirlo para averiguar qué es lo que lo hacía tan diferente de todos los humanos que había conocido.

Durante poco más de un año se dio cuenta de que es lo que lo hacía diferente y que es lo que Rose veía en los humanos.

Todos los humanos en ese templo se dedicaban a la contemplación de su espíritu, se sentaban largas horas en silencio y solo exploraban su mente y su alma, era un ritual agradable, era como si con cada una de esas meditaciones ellos… se regeneraran.

El resto del tiempo lo dedicaban a proteger y cuidar todo en su entorno, cuidaban de los arboles, los animales grandes o pequeños, no tomaban ninguna vida sin pedir permiso al universo por ello.

Y eran felices.

Después del tiempo que pasó aprendiendo de ellos decidió regresar a casa. Sabía que había muy pocos humanos que fueran como esos, pero de algún modo si había por lo menos un puñado aquí y allá, quizá Rose tenía razón y esta especie sí valía la pena.

Fin.


	2. Día 2

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 2 de "Reto 15 días de Fanfics"_

 _ **Together**_

 _._

Oneshot de tu pareja favorita para "Ureegy Carrillo"

— Sapphire… — sus manos cálidas, siempre, siempre cálidas cubrieron sus mejillas frías, que bien se sentía su calor constante contra el frio permanente de su piel – también te quiero y quiero que estemos juntas, siempre.

Y la muy querida gema se acercaba a ella, sentía el calor de su piel tan cerca de la suya y escalofríos de excitación y emoción la recorrían entera, sentía su gema vibrar como nunca antes lo había hecho y entonces…

Sapphire abrió sus ojos frustrada, de nuevo no había nada después de eso, como si simplemente desapareciera, no importaba de qué modo intentara ver más allá de su futuro o del futuro de Rubí simplemente no había nada. Limpiamente se dejó caer de frente al piso, el frio del hielo en el piso de su habitación la recibió con un saludo doloroso, pero no le importó.

Habían pasado ya quinientos años desde la guerra. La vida en la tierra era tal y como Rose Quartz había prometido que sería. Era maravillosa. La tierra era un planeta increíble, tan lleno de vida, tan perseverante, después de solo un par de siglos, todo el daño que se había causado en el planeta estaba casi reparado, ellas no habían tenido que hacer prácticamente nada, se habían limitado a desactivar todos los aparatos y naves que el planeta hogar había dejado a su paso, pero además de eso no habían tenido que hacer nada para que el planeta se regenerara a sí mismo, el único lugar que aparentemente había quedado permanentemente muerto era la guardería, pero incluso ese lugar Rose Quartz estaba segura de que con el tiempo se restablecería aunque probablemente le tomaría varios miles de años.

La tierra era hermosa, había toda clase de criaturas, tan pequeñas como un grano de arena a casi tan grandes como montañas y habitaban en todos los lugares posibles. Habían visto pequeñas criaturas viviendo sobre las hojas de los arboles, como gigantescos seres acuáticos que eran más grandes que cualquier otra criatura que ella hubiera visto en toda su vida. Había podido conocer criaturas tan hermosas que parecían sacadas de los sueños más coloridos de algún creador misterioso que había tomado una paleta de colores infinita y había volcado toda su imaginación al crearlos, aves de plumas caleidoscópicos, felinos marrones, pardos, negros, moteados, con rayas, peces que parecían brillar como gemas cuando los tocaba el sol. En cada ocasión en que habían descubierto cada una de las criaturas que habían habitado la tierra se sentía feliz de la decisión que habían tomado.

Habían viajado muchísimo en la empresa de poder desactivar todo lo que el planeta madre había dejado a su paso y con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a otras gemas que hubieran podido sobrevivir, habían encontrado a muchísimas, pero todas ellas corruptas, mutadas en criaturas que las habían ayudado a sobrevivir pero que no podían sustentar su personalidad.

Sapphire había empezado a pensar que el planeta madre tenía mucho que ver con el hecho que ni una sola gema hubiera quedado intacta, solo era imposible pensar que todas hubieran sufrido daños por las batallas, muchas de ellas solo habían huido y se habían escondido, y los líderes del homeworld no eran conocidos por ser piadosos con los fugitivos, no quería pensar en realidad en ellos, era demasiado perverso para considerarlo.

Durante esos quinientos años las gemas de cristal que Rose Quartz había salvado se había vuelto una familia. Habían incluso creado un hogar. En uno de sus viajes había encontrado un lugar alejado e intimo donde un risco daba directo a una enorme extensión de mar y Rose Quartz había decidido crear un templo, necesitaban todos un lugar donde permanecer y empezar a recuperar las gemas… rotas que habían quedado en la tierra.

Levar a cabo esa labor sin la tecnología del planeta hogar no había sido fácil pero no imposible, las condiciones de la tierra eran aún más amables para acoger la vida del templo, y desde entonces todo había sido muy agradable, a excepción claro de la penosa tarea de ir de aquí para allá en el planeta buscando a las gemas que habían caído.

Pero…

Sapphire de levantó cuando escuchó el portal activarse, salió rápidamente de su habitación y como había estado esperando allí estaba Rubí y Pearl

— ¿Tuvieron suerte? – les preguntó acercándose a ellos.

— Si – dijo sonriente la pequeña gema roja y le mostró una gema color azul intenso encapsulada, tenía una larga grieta en medio pero al menos no estaba completamente rota – Rose Quartz se quedó allá para consolar a los pobres aldeanos que había estado siendo atacados por un dragón azul.

— Me habría gustado ayudar.

— Estaba refugiándose en un volcán activo, solo yo podía ayudar en eso – la intentó consolar Rubí.

— Lo sé – dijo un poco incomoda.

— Llevare esto adentro – dijo Pearl tomando la burbuja de las manos de Rubí – muchas gracias – dijo con amabilidad – de no ser por ti, no habríamos sabido que como recuperar esta gema.

— Si ya – dijo avergonzada llevando una mano a su cabeza – somos un equipo, lo hicimos todos.

"Todos menos yo" Sapphire se mordió los labios para no decirlo en voz alta. Pearl solo abrió la puerta de su habitación en el templo llevándose la gema y dejando a las dos gemas solas.

— ¿Pasa algo Sapphire?

— Nada.

— ¿Segura?

— Si, nada – dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí y bajar a la playa, una estela de hielo quedo donde ella flotaba que se derretía enseguida con el calor del sol.

Rubí la vio alejarse y su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que no la siguiera, pero le dolía mucho verla molesta o triste aunque ella creyera que nadie lo podía notar. Ella sí podía.

La encontró viendo el oleaje sentada en la arena de la playa no muy lejos del templo, escondida tras una roca, escarcha blanca estaba cerca de ella, Sapphire perdía un poco su capacidad de congelar cuando estaba emocionalmente alterada.

— Es solo que… – dijo sabiendo lo que Rubí preguntaría de antemano y que no desistiría hasta conseguir una respuesta – en las ultimas misiones no he podido ser de mucha ayuda.

— Las gemas han estado apareciendo en lugares muy cálidos Sapphire – dijo sentándose a su lado, un atardecer pintado de naranja intenso bajaba por el horizonte – incluso Pearl o Rose Quartz tienen problema con ello.

— Si pero al menos ellas siempre pueden ir, Rose Quartz puede comunicarse más fácilmente con los humanos y Pearl evidentemente nunca la dejaría sola, soy yo la única que siempre se queda atrás.

— Sapphire…

— Quizá… soy inútil para el equipo, no tengo fuerza, y soy demasiado sensible al calor en este planeta donde parece que solo en las orillas siempre hace frio, tanto frio que ni siquiera las gemas buscaron refugio allí.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo sorprendida Rubí – Sapphire, sino fuera por ti ninguna de nosotras estaría aquí, nos salvaste la vida más veces de las que puedo siquiera contar.

— Eso fue durante la guerra, ahora…

— Yo no podría estar aquí sin ti – dijo Rubí con pasión – Sapphire, por ti yo estoy aquí.

— No es cierto, eras tú quien siempre cuidaba de mí, yo te necesitaba más que tú a mí, seguro sin mi ayuda también habrías podido ayudar en la rebelión.

— Pero sin ti no habría tenido ningún motivo para vivir.

Sapphire volteó a ver a la gema roja a su lado con su único ojo muy abierto, ¡Oh por las estrellas!, ¡Ya estaba pasando!, había visto esto venir muchas veces y había estado esperando tanto que pasara.

La otra gema estaba aún más roja si eso era posible y se llevó las manos a la boca, no había planeado decirle nada, ¡Santas gemas!, ¡Porque no podía mantener su boca cerrada!

— Sapphire…

— Yo tampoco habría sabido que hacer sin ti – dijo Sapphire sin pensarlo demasiado, en todas sus visiones si le daba un momento para dudar se echaba para atrás en lo que había dicho, no quería que hiciera eso, tomó su rostro en sus manos, se sentía tan cálido y tan agradable – Rubí, yo… yo solo me quede aquí por ti, si me uní a Rose Quartz fue porque pude ver que tú lo harías y yo solo quería estar contigo.

— Pero que puedes ver en mi – dijo tratando de alejarse de su tacto solo soy un rubí, ni siquiera soy uno de los que son guerreros grandes y fuertes y tú, tu eres prácticamente…

— Pero te quiero – dijo sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, considerando que siempre estaba fría, era una sensación tan extraña que hacía que sintiera su pecho apretado, casi sin aire pero no quería esperar más, había esperado tanto este momento – no importa que somos Rubí, esas eran las reglas del planeta hogar, pero eso aquí ya no importa, ninguna de sus reglas importa, te quiero.

Rubí puso sus manos en sus mejillas, justo como había visto un millón de veces que lo haría, la misma calidez y ternura que había sentido en sus visiones futuras se repitió de nuevo, tenía miedo, no sabía que significaba el vacio, pero no le importaba, pasara lo que pasara si estaba junto a Rubí.

— Sapphire… — sus manos cálidas, siempre, siempre cálidas cubrieron sus mejillas frías, que bien se sentía su calor constante contra el frio permanente de su piel – también te quiero y quiero que estemos juntas, siempre.

Y entonces sintió, rostro cerca al suyo, su frente apoyada contra la suya y juró escuchar música, algo dulce y rítmico que hacía que su gema vibrara, su nariz tocando la suya hizo que le corrieran escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, dudaron ambas lo que pareció una eternidad antes de estar más cerca, pero finalmente cuando sus labios se tocaron Sapphire cerró su ojo y sintió una calidez completa en todo su cuerpo, se sentía… perfecto.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos y no verse la una a la otra las sorprendió dejándolas sin palabras, se sentía aún como si se tocaran, como si se abrazaran, pero ya no estaban ninguna de las dos.

La nueva gema miró sus manos delante de ella, las diferentes facetas de sus gemas brillaron en un perfecto color borgoña.

— Rubí… Sapphire… pero… — estiró sus manos delante de ella reconociendo como era posible moverse, eran sus manos, sus brazos, una risa entre nerviosa y sorprendida explotó en su boca – ¡Nos fusionamos! – dijo alterada – ¡Santas gemas! ¿Qué dirá Rose Quartz de esto?... sé que le encantara, por eso no podía ver que es lo que pasaría, por eso no podía verte o a mí misma, porque ya no estábamos aquí.

La nueva gema se puso de pie, y solo por curiosidad convocó su arma, unos guantes aparecieron en sus manos, pesados y poderosos pero podía con su peso y su fuerza perfectamente.

— ¡Somos tan fuertes! – dijo sin poder dejar de reír – Oh, ya nunca tendré que quedarme atrás, siempre podre ir contigo… podremos estar juntas siempre…. Somos una misma ahora… somos – su nombre se atoró en su boca por un momento, pero lo encontró – Garnet.

La gema se abrazó a si misma disfrutando de la calidez tibia que compartían ahora, de la sensación maravillosa de ser lo que eran ahora, disfrutando de ser Garnet.

Fin


	3. Día 3

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 3 del reto "15 días de fanfics"_

 _._

 _ **La Cuidad de las Bestias**_

 _ **.**_

 _Drabble de romance para "Sergio Aguilar"_

 _._

— Entonces Alexander tuvo que ir a vivir con su abuela y él estaba muy enojado porque su abuela siempre había sido muy rara y le estaba jugando bromas pesadas todo el tiempo, en su cumpleaños le mando una caja de chocolates rellenos de salsa tabasco.

Steven escuchaba a Connie contándole sobre el último libro que había leído, pero de nuevo no podía concentrarse, había algo diferente en ella hoy. Venía… tan bonita como siempre, con un ligero vestido color verde menta y sus botines Amarillos y su sombrero de paja, Connie era como las gems, la ropa que la hacía sentir más cómoda era la que más a menudo usaba, así que ya la había visto así muchas veces, y el color amarillo hacia que su piel morena resaltara.

— Y entonces Alex ató una cuerda a la cintura de Nadia y la ayudó a subir por la cascada, la pobre estaba muy asustada al igual que borobá, pero siguieron avanzando hasta encontrar una aldea que parecía que no había estado allí antes sino que había aparecido junto a la niebla.

Quizá era su pelo, papá siempre decía que los hombres debían fijarse cuando las mujeres se cortan el pelo por que cuando no lo haces se pueden enojar mucho. Supongo que es como cuando Amatista regreso de su última regeneración. Las chicas estaban muy ansiosas por cómo se vería cuando estuviera de regreso. Pero su pelo no lucía diferente, podía decirlo de seguro porque le gustaba mucho su pelo, tan liso y negro, a veces solo quería meter mis manos entre su pelo y hundir su cabeza como lo hacía con León, estaba seguro de que el cabello de Connie era incluso más agradable de tocar. Papá solía decir lo mismo del pelo de mamá, que era muy agradable meter sus manos en sus largos risos rosados, que era de hecho lo primero que le había gustado de mamá, que su cabello era tan especial y extravagante que había querido enseguida poder tocarlo.

— Pero entonces el capitán Ariosto se dio cuenta de que habían descubierto que las vacunas en realidad eran un virus del Sarampión y empezó a disparar a todos, fue horrible, si mi mamá hubiera sabido que habría una escena así en el libro seguro no me habría dejado leerlo.

Y cuando esa mueca ligeramente angustiada cruzó por el rostro de Connie notó que era, ella tenía un suave brillo en sus labios, seguro bálsamo labial porque la brisa marina hacía que sus labios se resecaran un poco, ya se lo había dicho antes, era ligeramente rosado y brillante, hacia que su boca luciera tan, tan bonita.

— Y entonces mientras miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas se dijeron "hasta la vista Águila" "hasta la vista Jaguar". – dijo la chica sonriendo y abrazando el libro – Oh, lo he hecho de nuevo, te he contado todo el libro.

— No importa – dijo el chico con una sonrisa – de cualquier modo lo quiero leer.

— En serio, pero si ya te he contado todo lo que pasa – dijo apesadumbrada.

— Claro.

Connie sonrió abiertamente y le extendió el libro que tenía la imagen de la mitad del rostro de una niña en la portada. Claro que lo leería y seguro lo disfrutaría porque como siempre, no había escuchado nada de lo que Connie le había dicho.

Fin

Nota de autora: si, lo se me pase de palabras, sorry


	4. Día 4

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 4 del reto "15 días de fanfics"_

 _ **Wait**_

 _._

 _Oneshot basado en una cancion triste para "Zafiro Kawai" con la cancion Wait de M38_

 _._

Dolía, todo su cuerpo dolía, y tenía tantos deseos de llorar. Había estado prisionera tanto tiempo, siempre indefensa para cualquiera que quisiera usarla era tan humillante. Ahora mismo estaba tan cansada y solo quería llorar y abandonar esta pelea que sentía que tenía desde un principio perdida, solo estaba aguantando, solo estaba lastimándose a sí misma y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Aquello tiró de sus cadenas y sintió de nuevo hundirse, como los grilletes se clavaban con fuerza y gritó de dolor, pero se recompuso, tiró de regreso y devolvió el golpe al monstruo que estaba conteniendo. Rió con un humor oscuro, la pequeña Lapislázuli, la delicada gema que habían hecho prisionera una y otra vez esta vez estaba encarcelando a una gema poderosa como Jasper y podía con ello.

Podía escucharla una y otra vez, de cientos de formas diferentes "Déjame salir de aquí" "Pagaras por esto Lapislázuli, hare que te arrepientas por tenerme aquí prisionera" "soy un soldado elite puedo lastimarte de formas que no puedes imaginar" "te destruiré, me escuchas te hare pedazos cuando logre liberarme" "hagamos un trato Lapislázuli, te daré lo que quieras si me dejas salir" "no tendrás que volverme a ver nunca, no volveré a meterme en tu camino pero déjame ir"

Pero ser una con ella le había enseñado que Jasper era una gema vengativa, no perdonaba, no retrocedía, no se rendía nunca, si la liberaba regresaría en donde estaban las gemas de cristal y Steven y aunque no daba nada por las gemas… Steven le importaba.

 ** _Send your dreams where nobody hides_**

 ** _Give your tears to the tide_**

 _Envía tus sueños donde nadie pueda esconderlos dale tus lágrimas a la marea…_

Pensar en Steven le daba fuerzas, esa era la verdad, recordar los momentos que había pasado con el pequeño cuarzo eran algunos de sus mejores recuerdos en los últimos cinco mil años, cada gema que se había encontrado la habían tratado como a un objeto, dándole ordenes, haciéndole preguntas que se veía obligada a responder. Pero con Steven, por primera vez en muchos siglos había podido reír y él había entendido que ella no era solo un objeto, pasó todo un día entero hablándole de cosas, haciendo sonidos divertidos y ella se apegó al buen momento porque era muy probable que después de ese día volvieran a ponerla en algún cajón olvidándola por siglos y siglos de nuevo.

Pero el peleó por ella, entendió lo que nadie había entendido por siglos, que estaba viva, que estaba prisionera y aunque era un cristal gem había tenido piedad por ella y la había liberado, la había curado, la había ayudado a llegar a su hogar. Valía la pena pelear por él, había sido generoso y desinteresado, la había hecho sentir de nuevo real cuando había creído que pasando tantos años atrapadas la estaba volviendo loca.

Y sí, de nuevo estaba prisionera, pero al mismo tiempo ahora estaba en control, al menos por el momento, nadie tenía que decirle que hacer y obedecer y aunque estaba costándole dolor y lagrimas, al menos ahora era libre de derramarlas si quería o no, y eso la hacía más fuerte.

 ** _No time, no time_**

 ** _There's no end there is no goodbye_**

 ** _Disappear… With the night_**

 _No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo, no hay un límite, no hay un adiós… Desaparecen con la noche_

Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendida de que Jasper no la hubiera vencido aún. Ella usaba toda su fuerza para tratar de someterla y eso aparentemente la cansaba mucho más que a ella y descansaba, si no supiera que las gemas no lo necesitan casi podía creer que dormía. Entonces ella descansaba también y en su mente, podía imaginar regresar a la superficie, podía imaginar una vida en algún lugar tranquilo y apartado y quizá entender porque las cristal gems habían defendido tanto este planeta… al menos podía decir que el mar era hermoso, aún en la pelea constante con Jasper había podido observar como la vida hervía a todo su alrededor, toda clase de criaturas se mantenían cerca aunque no se pudieran comunicar con ella al menos era agradable verlas, las caprichosas figuras de los animales acuáticos hermosos a la vez que escalofriantes. Conviviendo, siguiendo ciclos de alimentación, migración y reproducción a veces le costaba caro distraerse, pero al menos ver lo que había a su alrededor ayudaba a que no perdiera la cordura.

Si no fuera por la constante lucha con Jasper casi habría podido decir que el lugar era agradable y… quizá Steven encontraría un lugar para compartir tiempo con ella… no podía regresar a homeworld, todo era demasiado diferente allá, no entendía nada, no conocía a nadie, todos al ver a una gema que no conocía nada de su entorno, que no podía entenderlo, la trataban como si fuera deficiente, como su no valiera nada, en su propio hogar era una extraña y en la tierra al menos tenía un amigo

 ** _No time… No time… No time_**

 _No hay tiempo… no existe el tiempo… No existe el tiempo_

Cerrar los ojos y pensar en el tiempo que podía pasar con Steven le causaba alegría y rabia a Jasper. Podía imaginar meter algunas criaturas que iban dejando sedimentos asquerosos en la habitación de Pearl, eso sería muy divertido, u ordenar un poco la habitación de Amethyst, o… quizá probar un poco de aquella salsa súper picante de la que le había hablado Steven aquel único día en la playa.

Desplegó sus alas de agua más amplias y empujó más duro arriba dejando a Jasper al fondo de la conciencia de Malachite, mientras esta gruñía rabiosa. Sonrió satisfecha.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar tener a Jasper como prisionera, cuánto tiempo más podría retener cautiva junto a ella a Malachite, pero el tiempo que pudiera, lo haría, lo haría por él.

.

 **Fin**


	5. Día 5

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 5 del reto "15 dias de fanfics"_

 _._

 _ **Thorn**_

 _._

 _Drabble hurt/confort para "Camila Ratia"_

 _._

.El hombre tuvo que dejarse caer sobre el musgo espinoso completamente sin aliento, ya no tenía edad suficiente para hacer esa travesía, tenía demasiados años, demasiados kilos y muy poca condición física.

Pero cuando recupero el aliento y reconoció el lugar respiró hondo y se sentó en la orilla de la misma manera que lo había hecho los últimos 12 años.

Acarició el musgo punzante bajo sus manos, lamentablemente esa época del año aún no florecía y más que solo musgo era un montón de abrojos espinosos que verdaderamente lastimaban al tacto, conocía bien esas espinas.

.

.

::::::: Flash Back :::::::

— No sería mejor idea volver cuando haya flores Rose – dijo el joven que tenía que ir de puntas para que las espinas no se enterraran en sus pies que apenas eran cubiertos por las sandalias.

— ¿Le temes a algunas espinas Greg? – dijo caminando con sus pies descalzos entre los abrojos volteó a verlo y sonrió mientras el viento soplaba entre su cabello, haciéndola ver tan sorprendentemente bella como siempre – no deberías desear las rosas entonces.

Greg solo soltó una risa y trató de ignorar la incomodidad de las espinas, la siguió hasta donde ella se había sentado, los dos estaban rodeados de estos espinos que a veces parecían moverse, aunque nada le sorprendía ya de la gema que amaba, ya ni siquiera le sorprendía la idea misma de que ella no fuera una mujer, sino más bien una criatura espacial. La vista desde ese lugar era increíble podías ver toda la cuidad además del atardecer que pintaba todo el horizonte de naranja, violeta, rosa, azul y verde, sobre el aspecto plateado del mar, los atardeceres de invierno eran siempre los mejores.

— Por ti nena, pasearía desnudo entre rosales – dijo mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

— Eres tan dulce Greg – dijo ella mirándolo a su vez con aquella mirada tan tierna que solo ella poseía – ojala siempre podamos estar juntos... al menos…

— Lo estaremos – dijo él interrumpiéndola, lo sabía ella era una criatura ancestral, había llegado a la tierra cuando en algunos lugares del mundo ni siquiera habían inventado la rueda – siempre estaré contigo, no podrás deshacerte de mi hasta que este siete metros bajo tierra.

No la dejó decir nada más, sostuvo su guitarra y empezó a cantar lo primero que se le ocurrió. Una canción que resultó muy apropiada en el momento.

— **_Every_** **_rose has its thorn just like every night has its dawn, just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song._** ** _Every rose has its thorn_**. _(Cada rosa tiene sus espinas al igual que cada noche tiene su amanecer, al igual que cada vaquero canta su triste, triste canción. Cada rosa tiene sus espinas)_

::::::: End Flash Back :::::::

.

.

Pero al final ella es la que se había ido, ella había dado su vida por la de su hijo y la respetaba y la amaba por eso aunque cada día la extrañara casi tanto como podría llegar a extrañar la música si un día perdiera el oído.

Y al mismo tiempo en algunas ocasiones cuando escuchaba la risa de Steven, cuando veía su propio amor por toda la vida en su mirada, su valor y su inteligencia sabía que no la había perdido del todo.

Mañana seria su cumpleaños. Traería a Connie de su casa, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaría con su hijo y seguro a él le encantaría. Los llevaría a comer tanta pizza como pudieran, le daría un pastel de chocolate que era solo para él y su amiga así que es probable que les doliera el estomago al día siguiente, se subirían todos juntos a los autos miniatura y tocarían silbatos alrededor del auto lavado mientras él vestía su traje de rey… mañana reiría con su hijo celebrando su llegada.

Hoy estaba en la misma colina que a Rose le encanta visitar todo el tiempo para ver el atardecer, tocaría en su guitarra su canción favorita y lloraría por no poder verla más.

— **_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside… was it something I said or something I did, did the words not come out right though I tried not to hurt you though I tried but I guess that's why they say…_** ** _Every rose has its thorn_** ( _Nos recostamos silenciosos cuando la noche aun moría, aunque nos recostamos juntos nos sentíamos como si hubiera millas de distancia entre los dos, fue algo que dije o que hice, las palabras no me salen bien, he intentado no lastimarte, traté, pero supongo que es por eso que dicen que cada rosa tiene sus espinas._

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _nota de autora:_** _Lo se demasiado largo para ser un drabble, me pase 300 palabras de nuevo Sorry_


	6. Día 6

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _._

 _Día 6 del reto "15 días de fanfics"_

 _._

 _ **Baby**_

 _._

 _Drabble escrito en cinco minutos o menos para "Alexandra Preciado"_

 _._

La pequeña criatura no dejaba de llorar.

— Vamos Perla, solo sostenla – le gritó Rose.

Perla aceptó a la criatura con verdadera repugnancia, estaba cubierta de sangre y fluidos que no podía reconocer y no quería hacerlo.

— Esto es…

— Solo es un bebé Perla, sostenlo aún no termina.

Rose se agachó de nuevo entre las piernas de la mujer que gritaba de dolor sin poder parar. Perla miraba horrorizada como otra de esas criaturas salía de entre las entrañas de la mujer y deseaba que Rose no se la entregara, afortunadamente no lo hizo y la pasó a su madre.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente la mujer terminó de dar a luz y se quedó dormida. Tres bebes descansaban ahora dormidos, limpios, y calientes cerca de su madre. Rose tenía uno en brazos, mientras ella vigilaba el sueño de los otros dos.

— ¿No son hermosos? – le dijo Rose.

— Hemmm… - la miró confundida.

— Lo sé para ti no lo son, pero yo creo que son hermosísimos – dijo acunando uno cerca de su rostro, la pequeña criatura se acomodó mejor y pescó con una de sus pequeñas manos un rizo del cabello de Rose — Debe ser maravilloso tener uno de estos.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, no fue acaso… deslumbrante.

— Rose, — respondió Perla — ella gritaba de dolor ¿Es qué no la viste?

— Pero no te diste cuenta de que también estaba feliz.

Perla miró a la mujer a la que habían ayudado a dar a luz y sí, tenía una amplia sonrisa aún dormida, lucía feliz, quizá en realidad había algún misterio que ella no podía entender al dar a luz que los humanos sabían.

Y que Rose deseara averiguarlo, la asustaba.

 **Fin**


	7. Día 7

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _._

 _Día 7 del reto "15 dias de fanfics_

 _._

 _ **GUSTO**_

 _._

 _Oneshot basado en uno de los 5 sentidos para "Fernanda Rico" de gusto._

.

Connie estaba intentando concentrarse en su libro pero le estaba resultando verdaderamente complicado, solo escuchaba a su mejor amigo a su lado saboreando su bocado, lo veía de reojo y la boca se le hacía agua, pero volvió toda su concentración a su libro mientras tragaba saliva.

— Connie…

— Si – dijo sin mirarlo.

— Creo que ya habías leído esa línea antes – dijo mordiendo su roquilla.

Connie se sonrojó un poco era probable que fuera verdad, se había ofrecido a leerle en voz alta mientras el tomaba su merienda, Steven estaba muy metido en la trama del último libro que le había prestado y no quería detenerse solo por el almuerzo. Pero cuando se había sentado a su lado con una bolsa de donuts recién hechos y un vaso de leche y había empezado a comer saboreando los bocadillos dulces y gemía de autentico placer con cada bocado, verdaderamente no la había dejado concentrarse.

— Si quieres puedo leerlo después, sino tienes ganas de leer – dijo el chico apenado, ella ya había leído el libro después de todo a lo mejor se aburría de tener que hacerlo de nuevo para él.

— No es eso Steven – dijo pero de todos modos cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la manta donde estaban sentados junto a una de las manos caídas de la estatua del templo – solo no puedo concentrarme.

— ¿Te sucede algo malo?

— No – dijo tomando su vaso de leche fría y tomando un trago – solo…

— Solo…

— Me gustaría comerme una de esos donuts.

— ¡Claro! – dijo el niño animado y le extendió uno de los bizcochos completamente cubierto de azúcar glass – toma los que quieras hay suficientes.

— De verdad me gustaría Steven – dijo la chica mordiéndose un labio – pero ya sabes, mi mamá no me deja comer donuts, son malos para la salud.

— Yo… — Steven volteó a todos lados y se acercó solo un poco más a su mejor amiga y susurró en su oído – yo, no se lo contaría a nadie.

— ¡Steven!

— Vamos, podrías darle solo una mordida – la animó con una sonrisa cómplice – cuan malo puede ser si solo le das un bocado chiquito.

Connie miró el bocadillo, se veía tan sabroso, además si solo daba un bocado no estaría desobedeciendo del todo ¿verdad? Su mamá siempre le decía "no quiero que comas uno de esos donuts, cada uno de ellos tiene demasiadas calorías y grasas trans" y su madre le había explicado lo que eran las grasas trans, pero cuando había empezado a mencionar definiciones como "lipoproteínas de baja densidad" o "ácido graso insaturado" la verdad es que había pedido el hilo de su explicación. Además ella no comería un donut entero, solo un bocado.

¿Pero como algo que se veía tan rico podía ser tan malo? Steven las comía prácticamente todos los días y no se veía para nada enfermo, era un poco redondito, pero muchos niños que conocía eran redonditos y se la pasaban comiendo solo vegetales… aunque bueno Steven era en parte una gema… no, no quería pensar en eso cada vez que lo hacía solo lograba confundirse más.

— ¿En serio no le dirás a nadie?

— Lo prometo – dijo ofreciéndole su dedo meñique, Connie lo trabó con el suyo de inmediato – que me entierren cien agujas, si no cumplo mi promesa.

Steven le ofreció de nuevo la rosquilla posada en una servilleta de papel, estaba tibia, podía oler el azúcar caramelizado sobre el panecillo caliente. Cerró sus ojos y mordió el bocadillo, el azúcar literalmente se deshizo en su boca mientras el bizcocho suave y esponjoso le llenaba la boca además del potente sabor de la mermelada de frambuesa le llenaba hasta la última papila gustativa, un escalofrió la recorrió mientras masticaba el bocadillo, era completamente decadente.

De dejó caer de espaldas sobre la manta mientras los restos de la mermelada de frutilla aún se sentían en su lengua.

— Vaya ni siquiera a mí me gustan tanto las rosquillas – dijo Steven recostado a su lado sonriente

— Es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida – dijo la chica un poco sonrojada – es tan dulce y esponjoso y la mermelada, mamá siempre dice que solo la mermelada orgánica vale la pena, pero esta estaba tan rica.

— Tengo envidia – reconoció el chico – nunca he visto a nadie que disfrute tanto de una rosquilla.

Connie rio divertida y se reclinó contra el chico hasta poner su frente contra la suya y como ya les había pasado muchas veces la gema de Steven brilló y pronto solo había una persona en la manta

— ¿Aún puedes saborear un poco? – Preguntó la fusión en voz alta solo por habito – oh, no sé porque pero es cierto, esta mermelada está muy, muy buena… supongo que ahora ya no sería tan malo si nos acabamos la roquilla completa… no, después de todo sería Stevonnie quien se la estaría comiendo, no estarías desobedeciendo lo que la mamá de Connie dijo.

Una suave sonrisa salió de la boca de la fusión, después una más gruesa y después fue como el eco de dos risas al mismo tiempo. Stevonnie tomó su vaso de leche y tomó un trago solo para limpiar su paladar y mordió de nuevo la rosquilla, la mermelada le llenó las manos y tuvo que lamerse las manos para no perderse de nada, la devoró hasta que tenía las mejillas y labios llenos de azúcar glass.

— Gracias Steven – dijo en voz alta recostada de nuevo en la manta dejando que el calor del sol le tostara la piel, mientras lamía sus dedos – de nada Connie.

Stevonnie cerró sus ojos y el graznido de una gaviota la arrulló hasta quedarse dormida.

.

 **Fin**


	8. Día 8

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _._

 _Día 8 del reto "15 dias de fanfics"_

 _._

 _ **Verano**_

 _._

 _Oneshot de verano para "Daniel Barbona"_

 _._

La lluvia era una cortina constante sobre todo, el sonido de la lluvia constantemente golpeándolo todo parecía ensordecer todos los sonidos que siempre se escuchaban en ese lugar, el viendo aullaba con fuerza, veía como cargaba con el toda clase de objetos, desde ramas pequeñas hasta una palmera entera que paso dando tumbos por todo lo largo de la playa sin detenerse, el cabello de la estatua guardián del templo casi parecía moverse, por el efecto del agua que bajaba sin detenerse en medio de sus risos de piedra, las olas eran altas y fuertes parecían hechas solo de espuma por lo blancas que eran, tan altas que alcanzaba la entrada del templo en la cueva que formaban las manos de la estatua. Estaba mojada y fría, pero no quería moverse de allí,

Nunca había visto algo parecido, aunque quizá "ver" era mucho decir, no podía observar mucho por la tupida cortina de agua que hacía que todo tuviera una capa de blanco difícil de traspasar, pero lo que veía la tenía hechizada.

— ¡Amethyst! — la puerta del templo se abrió y apareció Pearl en la entrada, el viento la empujó adentro sin que ella pudiera sostenerse, con esfuerzo dio un par de pasos adelante y enterró su lanza en el piso, sosteniéndose fuerte con sus dos manos para tener un punto de equilibrio – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Mirando… — dijo sin despegar su vista del frente.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas mirando?

— Escuchando… — agregó sin perder la concentración.

— Rose y Garnet volverán en cualquier momento de su misión y estarán muy enojadas por verte aquí con esta tormenta, por favor entra al templo – le dijo preocupada porque Rose se enojara con ella también en el proceso — ¡Ahora!

— Pearl – Amethyst no parecía prestarle mucha atención, mirando frente a ella - puedes quedarte un momento en silencio, escucha.

Pearl la miró irritada, ¡Que se quedara allí no era su problema después de todo…! pero decidió averiguar porque el pequeño cuarzo se había quedado fuera en esa situación, avanzó junto a ella y apoyó su espalda contra la pared de piedra tal como Amethyst estaba haciendo. En ese momento un rayo enorme partió el cielo y cayó sobre el mar, la electricidad del fenómeno llegó hasta ellas y la recorrió un escalofrió que no podía designar como desagradable o placentero, se abría paso en medio de las dos emociones. El sonido característico del trueno la envolvió por entero.

— Cierra los ojos Pearl – le dijo la pequeña gema que ahora mismo tenía sus propios ojos cerrados – primero escúchalo, si lo escuchas podrás verlo.

Amethyst había picado su curiosidad, Pearl decidió cerrar sus ojos y escuchar. El sonido del agua parecía dominarlo todo, pero en realidad había más, el viento veloz silbaba en un millón de tonos en una extraña canción caótica cuando atravesaba por los recovecos de todo lo que tocaba, acompañado por el sonido explosivo de los truenos que eran como el rugir de una bestia enorme y poderosa que parecía correr libre e indomable a través del cielo reclamando su territorio.

— Ahora, míralo – dijo Amethyst.

Y sí, abrió sus ojos y pudo verlo. El agua hacía espirales caprichosas que parecían bailar sobre el mar, un baile audaz y enérgico que no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes, tuvo que esforzarse por respirar porque todo era tan intenso a su alrededor que había pedido de pronto la habilidad para hacerlo.

— Esto es lo más asombroso que he visto en mi vida – dijo Amethyst que miraba a la inmensidad – en la guardería solo había calor, solo una vez durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí llovió y era una lluvia acida y salada que empezó y terminó en un momento dejando todo aún más caluroso que antes. Todavía no me explico cómo es que esto está pasando.

— Es un planeta misterioso – respondió Pearl mientras un rayo más partía el cielo seguido por el estruendo y el escalofrió que las recorrían enteras, seguro a las dos – hemos viajado por lugares en donde pasan años enteros sin que nunca llueva, otros en donde la lluvia parece jamás terminar, otros con hielo perpetuo.

— ¿En serio? – dijo el pequeño cuarzo sorprendido.

— Si, es más si te ha gustado esta tormenta te tengo buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué? – la miró con curiosidad.

— Pasa todos los veranos, por lo menos una vez al año tormentas como estas llegan puntuales a la playa.

— ¡Genial! – dijo con los ojos enormes mirándola un momento y después regresando su atención a la tormenta.

Pearl miró a Amethyst con simpatía. Desde que Rose la había encontrado en la guardería y la había traído con ella al templo habían tenido que detener sus búsquedas en la pesquisa de las gemas que habían quedado en el planeta y habían pasado ese tiempo tratando de instruirla en lo posible. Ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera Amethyst sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sola en la guardería, aparentemente era la única gema que había salido de allí después de que la rebelión había terminado, ósea que nadie la había instruido en cómo desarrollar sus habilidades, no sabía cambiar de forma, o invocar su arma, ni había sido instruida en ninguna habilidad de batalla como todos los cuarzos eran entrenados cuando recién salían de la tierra.

Amethyst era la primera gema libre que había brotado después de la rebelión, una pizarra en blanco llena de enormes posibilidades, ella crecería y se desarrollaría sin tener que cargar a cuestas el peso del planeta madre sus reglas, sus clases sociales y ese destino elegido para ella antes de salir de la tierra, ella seria libre como ninguna de ellas lograría jamás experimentar, ella lo vería todo desde una óptica diferente que casi envidiaba, una visión que en ese momento libremente le enseñaba.

¿Quién terminaría aprendiendo más de la otra? Había visto cientos de tormentas como esa sin en realidad prestarles atención, concluyendo solamente que era otro de los muchos fenómenos del planeta, se había recluido en su pacifica habitación esperando que el temporal amainara, solo pensando en lo inconveniente que era que no pudieran acceder al portal principal por la inclemencia del clima, nunca había salido a apreciar el fenómeno como ahora.

— Es casi como estar de nuevo en mi hueco – dijo sonriente Amethyst – solo que mejor.

— ¿En serio?

— La tierra está viva Pearl, es lo que sentías en el hueco, la tierra era caliente y cómoda pero llena de sonidos, el núcleo de la tierra está vivo, es como si fuera una tormenta eterna, nunca está en silencio y siempre está en movimiento, podías sentirla conectada contigo, como esto – cerró sus ojos un momento la lluvia le golpeaba la cara fría y eléctrica - pero esto además puedes verlo, puede tocarte, ¡Es increíble!

Un rayo más partió el cielo que se tornaba oscuro poco a poco, la noche estaba cayendo y al mismo tiempo la tormenta estaba perdiendo fuerza. Pearl se quedo al lado de Amethyst el resto de la tormenta, con una sonrisa tranquila, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería para Amethyst ver un volcán activo, los largos desiertos de arena y de hielo o las selvas salvajes al sur.

La tormenta finalmente terminó dejando de pronto una noche fría pero con un cielo tan limpio y lleno de estrellas que parecía no tener fin.

— Se acabo – dijo Pearl que aún no se movía de su lugar.

— Si, pero volverá el próximo verano ¿verdad?

— Si – dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros – pero ahora sí, debemos ir adentro y secarnos, no queremos que Rose se preocupe por habernos quedado aquí.

Amethyst solo sonrió, y se levanto lista para seguirla, abrieron las puertas del templo para ir adentro.

.

 _ **Fin**_


	9. Día 9

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _._

 _Día 9 del reto "15 días de fanfics"_

 _._

 _ **Días de Invierno**_

 _._

 _Oneshot de invierno para "Isaias Villaseñor"_

 _._

Había una gruesa capa de nueve afuera, una ventisca ligera aún caía y el meteorólogo anunciaba que en la noche habría aún más nieve cayendo. Nadie en su sano juicio tendría deseos de salir con ese clima, estaban por lo menos a unos —5°, pero eran días justo como esos en que ellas estaban aburridas y él solía llamarlo para saber si podría visitarlas.

Podría haber un huracán y el aire podía tener la fuerza para levantar autos, pero él nunca diría que no.

Puso su pequeña tornamesa de practica dentro de una mochila, buscó algunos de sus discos y cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitaba salió de allí. Afuera, el perezoso león estaba tirado como si nada pudiera afectarlo, cuando lo vio salir solo bostezo y se puso a caminar, tuvo que seguirlo, el león no estaba allí para llevarlo en su lomo como a veces llevaba a Steven aparentemente solo estaba allí para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a su destino.

Después de diez minutos andando llegaron a la casa de Steven, en la entrada Steven estaba esperando con una toalla. Apenas vio llegar al león saltó encima del animal para secar su pelaje, el león se lo permitió y después entró en la casa.

— ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? – dijo tan amable y animado como siempre – tenemos mini malvaviscos.

— Suena bien – dijo sacudiéndose la nieve de encima.

Adentro todas reunidas en la pequeña sala platicaban tranquilas sin ningún suéter, manta ni nada por el estilo a pesar del frio, siempre le había parecido curioso pero no se había detenido a pensar demasiado en ello, mientras con más normalidad las tratara suponía sería mejor para él. No pudo evitar sonreír aún más ampliamente cuando vio a la única chica con suéter y una taza de cocoa en las manos.

Connie estaba allí, y antes de que nadie piense nada raro, le alegraba solo porque si Connie estaba allí significa que Stevonnie estaría allí.

Se dirigió a la mesada de la cocina y conectó todos sus aparatos. Vio con alegría que todos empezaban a poner atención a lo que hacía. Steven se acercó con la taza de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos.

— ¿Y con quien empezamos hoy? – dijo cuando lo tuvo todo listo y tomó un trago del chocolate que subió su temperatura.

— Yo – se levanto Pearl.

— ¡Oh, no! – se quejó enseguida Amethyst – porque tenemos que empezar siempre con tu música aburrida.

— Amethyst…

— Bien, bien mientras más rápido salgamos de ello mejor – dijo la "chica" arrojándose de nuevo en el sillón.

Pearl se puso de pie y empezó a estirarse. Puso para ella "Giselle" sabía que era una de sus favoritas, Pearl lo miro un momento con una sonrisa y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Bailó con la misma gracia que una bailarina profesional, con movimientos controlados e increíblemente flexibles. Sour Creme se sintió tan feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar allí

Hacia aproximadamente un año, el pequeño Steven se había acercado un día a él en el malecón de la playa le había pedido ayuda para un entrenamiento, se había sentido confundido al principio, no sabía a qué se refería, pero igual era un amigo y le había dicho que con gusto lo haría.

Su ayuda consistía en hacer un par de mezclas para el ir llevarlas a su casa, sus guardianas estaban allí. Había sido raro al principio, pero todo parecía indicar que lo que las chicas querían enseñarle a Steven era a bailar, cuando se dio cuenta de eso no se limitó a llevar las mezclas y que Steven las tocara en su reproductor sino que llevó su tornamesa y las tocó para ellas directamente.

Después de todo quien tiene la oportunidad de ver a unas bailarinas tan buenas con ellas. Era uno de esos espectáculos por los que la gente debería pagar para ver y el solo había tenido la suerte de estar allí para ayudarlas. El adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la música y el baile era gran parte de ese proceso.

Con solo verlas un par de veces había aprendido los gustos de las chicas. Pearl era una bailarina de ballet nata, era tan emocionante verla bailar el lago de los cisnes, las sílfides, Giselle, el pájaro de fuego o el cascanueces, era una bailarina apasionada y con una técnica impecable. Amethyst era una apasionada del hip hop y era brutal al bailarlo, ella prácticamente brincaba a la mitad de la casa y empezaba a bailar cada que le ponía un tema de Missy Elliott, o Foxy Brown y con esas curvas que ya las quisieran chicas como Nicky Minaj era una locura verla bailar. Después estaba Garnet que había sido la más difícil de descifrar, porque en ocasiones parecía odia y amar algún tema al mismo tiempo, como si tuviera dos personalidades distintas en sus gustos musicales, pero un día cuando toco "Freak" de Estelle, supo que era una chica de R&B así que tuvo listos varios temas de Estelle, The pusscat dolls y Toni Braxton, la alta chica trataba de ocultarlo pero sus pies no podían.

Y luego estaba ella. Ella adoraba el pop/rock pero no la basura comercial de ahora, como los Jonas Brothers o Justin Bieber ella tenía buen gusto, ella podía escuchar de Michael Jackson a Queen, pasando por Madonna o los Beatles, ella no discriminaba demasiado siempre que las voces fueran buenas.

Y Era su turno, las demás gemas ya habían tenido sus tandas de baile y ahora los dos chicos estaban en medio de la habitación.

— Primero que nada recuerda Steven, una reverencia – dijo Pearl – tú primero pides permiso.

El chico extendió su mano a su pequeña amiga y esta la tomó con una amplia sonrisa, el se apresuró a ponerles algo que pudiera gustarles pronto estaba tocando "Moves like Jagger" y los dos chicos se movían felices por unos segundos antes de que un brillo rosado los rodeara y apareciera ella.

Stevonnie.

Stevonnie tenía que ser la mejor bailarina que había visto en su vida, bailaba como si nadie pudiera mirarla, solo se dejaba llevar, nunca calculaba como se movía como se movía y eso resultada espectacular, giraba, subía, bajaba, brincaba y movía todo su cuerpo con una sensualidad que no sabía de dónde sacaba. Y de verdad estaría loco por ella si no supiera que ella… él… ellos, eran Steven y Connie juntos.

La primera vez que se la había topado en la playa había sido encontrar la chica más sexi que había visto nunca, ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando la invitó a su tocada aunque se ocupaba de que fueran eventos secretos y muy exclusivos, tenía que cuidar su reputación como el mejor DJ de cuidad playa, pero solo se había acercado a ella y se había jurado que cuando terminara la tocada la acompañaría a su casa y le pediría una cita. Darse cuanta durante la tocada que la chica era la unión de dos niños pequeños había tardado de salir de su cabeza, pero lo había superado,

Aún así era genial verla de nuevo y sobre todo verla bailar. Cuando el tema terminó la chica se dejó caer al piso con una risa escandalosa, como siempre lo hacía, era obvio que Connie y Steven eran felices juntos.

— Muy bien Stevonnie – aplaudió Pearl – pronto podrían ser incluso mejor que Garnet.

— Ni lo sueñen – dijo Garnet relajada desde su lugar.

Sour Creme a veces se sentía desplazado pero en realidad no le importaba, así no le dirigieran la palabra estaría feliz de estar solo mirando.

— Tengo que ir a casa – dijo con pesar – mamá se pone nerviosa con las tormentas si me quedo fuera.

— Gracias por venir a ayudarnos Sour Creme – dijo con una sonrisa Stevonnie.

— Sí, claro – dijo sonrojado, rayos porque ella… él… ellos eran tan linda.

— Saluda a Vidalia de mi parte – dijo Amethyst.

Sour Creme recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta, la ventisca era un poco más fuerte pero nada que no pudiera manejar, bajando las escaleras de todos modos estaba león que se acomodo cerca de él para servirle de apoyo.

Miró sobre su cabeza y la nieve que tocó su rostro se derritió al contacto. Cielos, ojala estuvieran aburridas de nuevo pronto.

 _ **Fin**_


	10. Día 10

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _._

 _Día 10 del reto "15 días de fanfics"_

 _._

 _ **Normal Day**_

 _._

 _Oneshot de todo lo que paso en tu día_ _\+ fantasía_ _para "Gisela Ovlle"_

 _._

La alarma de el celular empezó a sonar con el sonido particular de un gallo que había instalado, ya sé, ¿Quién quiere despertar con el sonido de un gallo?, pero era el único que tono de alarma que lograba despertarme a esa hora de la madrugada, eran las 6:30 a.m. Gruñí solo de ver el reloj en la pantalla de mi aparato celular, puse el tono de espera y cerré mis ojos, era demasiado temprano, ni siquiera había amanecido, si el sol aún no se despertaba me negaba a hacerlo yo misma.

Pero claro como me había pasado más de una vez, en lugar de pulsar el botón para espera había presionado el botón para apagarla, así que me había despertado hasta las 7:45 a.m. lo que significaba que tenía lavarme la cara, ponerme el uniforme, desayunar y correr a la escuela todo en 15 minutos, si volvía a llegar tarde y el prefecto me veía de nuevo me volvería a dejar en el portón de entrada, lo que no era tan malo porque mi primera clase era Ingles, ¿Quién puede concentrarse en aprender un nuevo idioma tan temprano en la mañana?, ¿Por qué no podían poner mejor deportes?, así al menos con una media hora de deporte, todos tendríamos nuestro corazón latiendo a prisa y es seguro que estaríamos despiertos, pero ¡NO!, teníamos que aprender una larga lista de verbos en gerundio, con solo un vaso de leche y una galleta en mi estomago, ¡No era de Dios, en serio que no lo era!

Por suerte llegue justo a tiempo. El prefecto estaba a punto de cerrar el portón cuando me vio llegar sin aliento y quizá había despertado con el pie derecho, porque solo me puso una de sus famosas miradas de reprimenda y me dejo pasar.

Llegue solo 5 minutos tarde a mi primer clase y como siempre cuando no llegaba a tiempo el profesor me obligaba a preguntar si podía pasar en ingles: "May I come in?". De mala gana me dejo pasar, solo fui a mi pupitre al final del salón y deje que la clase siguiera.

Podría decirles que puse atención a toda mi clase, que la carrera desde mi casa había hecho que mi corazón bombeara lo bastante para llevar sangre fresca y llena de oxigeno a todo mi organismo, lista para estudiar, pero les estaría mintiendo, no es que yo sea una mala estudiante, pero solo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de invierno, hasta los profesores sentían las fiestas cerca y no le ponían la misma energía a su clase, la mitad de ellos preferían ponernos alguna película y dar los temas por visto, ¿Si ellos no se esforzaban, como podían pedirnos a nosotros que lo hiciéramos?

Finalmente la clase terminaba, pero como no, nos dejaron tarea, abrí mi mochila para sacar mi libreta de apuntes, oh si, había olvidado que el viernes pasado había puesto una araña de plástico muy realista – en serio, era una de esas tarántulas peludas, estaba genial — en medio de mi estuche de lápices, casi estaba esperando que Jessica, viniera a sacarme los lápices de colorear sin permiso como siempre, su grito al toparse con la araña seguro sería épico.

Llegó la hora del descanso, y al parecer hoy las cosas solo se negaban a salirme bien, clases aburridas, el grito de Jessica había sido tan épico que me habían llamado con la directora y ahora mismo me acaba de acordar que mamá no me había puesto nada para el almuerzo, lo mejor que podía hacer era meterme en el salón sentarme del pupitre y por ejemplo alejarme de los perros.

Así que entre al salón vacio y enseguida lo note, había un libro que no conocía en mi pupitre. Un libro de pastas azules que estaba segura que no era mío.

Sentándome en mi lugar leí el titulo "La guerra de cristal" no es que yo sea muy buena en historia, pero sabía que había guerra de las rosas, de los pasteles incluso había escuchado algo llamado la guerra del cerdo, pero ¿De cristal? Abrí el libro y…

El sonido de las espadas chocando unas con otras, gruñidos de las personas que peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Una maza paso volando sobre mi cabeza, me agache rápido para esquivarla y levante mi propia espada y la enterré contra la persona que me había atacado. Oh por dios que había hecho, la espada había atravesado limpiamente el pecho de una criatura de color rojo frente a mí, ¡había matado a alguien! Pero cuando estaba esperando que saliera un chorro de sangre lo único que paso es que esta criatura exploto en una nube de humo brillante. Una piedra color rojizo cayó al piso.

— Bien Calci – una mujer delgada que sostenía una espada de esgrima se acerco a mí y encerró la piedra en una burbuja color azul – reponte, esto aún no termina.

La alarma del final del descanso me trajo a la realidad, solté el libro aterrada, este fue a parar al piso ¿Qué había sido eso? Mis compañeros empezaron a entrar al salón para la siguiente clase.

— ¿Estás bien Gisela? – mi mejor amiga se me acercó preocupada.

— Si – dije y me agache a recoger el libro – perdón es que estaba leyendo y me asustó la alarma.

La clase estaba por empezar así que se fue a su butaca. Solía meterse en la lectura, pero nunca así, había sentido como había atravesado a esa criatura con su espada, estaba segura, era una locura, pero sabía que lo había sentido.

Mire al profesor de arte que como otros había apagado las luces y puesto una película sobre la vida de Vivaldi. Abrí el libro de nuevo.

— No pueden ganar, ¿Por qué no solo se rinden?

— Nunca – dije empujando con su arma hasta que aquella criatura enorme color naranja tiro su escudo quedando descubierto mi espada corto a través de su cuello y de nuevo la niebla blanca y brillante me rodeaba, pero esta vez atrape la piedra con un brillante color naranja y vetas marrones – una menos – la lance contra otra gema que peleaba a mi lado delgada y ágil hizo una pirueta para atrapar la roca y ponerla en una burbuja.

En medio del fragor de la batalla pude darme cuenta de quienes eran mis aliadas y quienes rivales, éramos muchas menos pero estábamos dando una muy buena pelea y claro teníamos a Rose Quartz de nuestro lado, ella era tan poderosa que por cada una que nosotros lográbamos neutralizar ella lo había hecho con cinco. Era nuestra inspiración y nuestra líder.

La batalla siguió hasta que alguien en el ejército de los rivales cantó la retirada. Las que seguíamos en pie celebramos felices, otra de misa liadas brinco feliz sobre mi festejando, yo no pude si no festejar con ella.

Un momento después nuestra líder estaba cerca de mi con una amplia sonrisa.

— Lo has hecho muy bien Calci, estoy feliz de que estés de nuestra parte.

— Gracias Rose Quartz.

Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro en señal de aprobación y no pude evitar sentirme feliz.

— ¡Gisela!

Brinque de nuevo asustada, mi mejor amiga Brenda estaba de nuevo a mi lado, el salón estaba vacío.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Las clases ya terminaron estaban como ida, es que no escuchaste la alarma.

— Creo que estaba demasiado distraída – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— En serio, tú sí que te metes en los libros.

Recogí mis cosas, incluyendo aquel misterioso libro que parecía introducirme a otro mundo y fui rumbo a casa contando los minutos para poder regresar a la historia.

 **Fin.**


	11. Día 11

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _._

 _Día 11 del reto "15 días de fanfics"_

 _._

 _ **Waltz With Me**_

 _._

 _Drabble con la muerte de tu personaje favorito para "Mara Konako"_

 _._

Primero fue el fuerte golpe que le golpeo todo el estomago de aquella gema corrupta, si así le dolía a ella no quería saber que hubiera sido si hubiese golpeado a Steven con su cuerpo humano.

Luego…

Caía…

Podía ver a Steven delante de ella haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, podía escuchar a Amethyst deteniéndolo "¡No Steven!, está demasiado alto" pudo incluso ver a Garnet intentar alcanzarla extendiendo sus manos hasta el límite pero era demasiado tarde, era Steven quien había estado a punto de caer por el acantilado y eso ella jamás lo hubiera permitido, era el bebé de Rose, era SU bebé, su primera sonrisa se la había dedicado a ella, ella lo había acunado cuando lloraba a la mitad de la noche y nadie más podía consolarlo.

Qué triste que la última vez que lo viera fuera justo cuando él lloraba desconsolado y gritaba su nombre.

Dio un tumbo por el acantilado en una roca saliente que rasgó toda su espalda y la impulsó más rápido abajo. No, no sobreviviría a esto, estaba demasiado alto.

Dio un par de tumbos más que lastimaron su cuerpo, pero se negó a abandonar su forma física, quizá si aguantaba, quizá si soportaba el dolor y el daño, ellos podrían bajar donde ella cayera y podría despedirse, podía decirle a Steven que fuera fuerte, que fuera feliz.

Finalmente llegó a la parte más escarpada de la pendiente, de reojo pudo ver como Amethyst y Garnet con Steven en brazos trataban de seguirla, se revolcó varias veces por la pendiente rocosa y casi al final, cuando por un segundo abrigó una esperanza de salir viva, su gema dio de lleno contra una roca y sintió como era partida por la mitad.

Después solo sintió su cuerpo entero caer en el piso, sentía tanto dolor, nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

Podía jurar que sintió el tacto amable de una mano sobre su frente, justo sobre su gema, con esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y vio a la persona que la acompañaba, lagrimas gruesas cayeron por sus ojos, junto con una risa triste.

— Rose…

Pearl sabía que Rose Quartz no estaba allí, sabía que solo la estaba imaginando, pero igual levantó su mano y la puso sobre la mano que la gran gema tenía sobre su frente, juraba que podía sentirla.

— Solo, intente salvarlo Rose – dijo mientras aguataba el dolor – nuestro bebe está a salvo.

— Lo sé Pearl, gracias – la escuchó decirle con su voz tan dulce y amable, tal y como vivía en sus recuerdos – descansa, va a acabar pronto.

— Viniste por mi – dijo sin poder dejar de llorar, sin poder dejar de sentir dolor y al mismo tiempo feliz de poder verla de nuevo – estaremos juntas de nuevo verdad, podremos viajar juntas de nuevo por todo el universo.

— Si – dijo mesando su cabello y llorando con ella – bailaremos ahora siempre juntas Pearl.

— Rose…

"Pearl, Pearl" escuchó la voz de Steven no muy lejos, quería esperar por él, pero no podía mantener más sus ojos abiertos, quería decirle que lo amaba, que estaba orgullosa de él, pero la oscuridad… la oscuridad de la mano de Rose era tan… placentera.

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Día 12

"Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

.

Día 12 del reto "15 días de fanfics"

.

++++++ **_Shield_** ++++++

.

Oneshot romantico libre para "Andrea Leuful"

.

Como siempre Connie había estado fantástica, sus movimientos calculados y perfectos habían dejado al otro sin poder moverse como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que sabía sobre el tema.

Ella había estado muy emocionada por el torneo de esgrima que su preparatoria había organizado, las escuelas del estado completo habían estado participando, pero claro ninguno de los otros participantes habían tenido a una maestra que enseñara la técnica de la espada, en serio, para todos los demás era solo una cuestión de ejercicio, de deporte, pero para Connie, la espada era lo que verdaderamente era al final de cuentas, un arma, así que cada vez que tomaba el florete en sus manos lo empuñaba con la convicción de un guerrero que no puede perder la batalla, pues significaría perder la vida. Así que desde luego había ganado la medalla de oro.

Solo Steven estaba allí para apoyarla, su madre había tenido una cirugía de emergencia y su padre estaba con una gripe espantosa en casa, había estado lloviendo sin parar los últimos 3 días y en el primero lo había pescado una buena lluvia que le había causado la gripe que hoy lo tenía en casa sin poderse levantar. Se había puesto en primera fila y había aplaudido y silbado cada vez que ella ganaba un punto, a pesar de que la gente a su alrededor se quejaba del ruido, pero cuando ella giraba y podía ver su sonrisa a través de la marcara de protección no podía detenerse.

¡Cielos! Esto le había estado pasando desde que la conocía, cada vez que ella sonreía o se sonrojaba él solo sentía su corazón latir más rápido y su cuarzo volverse más cálido, pero las cosas los últimos meses se habían estado volviendo cada vez más complicadas.

Ahora cuando peleaban juntos con alguna gema corrupta él apenas podía conservar su concentración, demasiado preocupado porque ella saliera lastimada, y las horas que no estaba con ella eran una tortura, solo podía pensar en que es lo que estaría haciendo, con quien estaría pasando tiempo en la preparatoria, si acaso en algún momento conocería a alguien más interesante, que la pusiera en menos peligros, que no la pusiera en medio de peleas con monstruos de tres metros de altura… y estar cerca de ella no era mejor, ahora cada vez que se quedaban perezosos en su sala y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo para leer él tenía pensamientos nada inocentes, pensamientos que empezaban con el acariciado su pelo de ébano y terminando con ella sentada sobre su regazo.

No sabía cómo controlar esos pensamientos y le aterraba, ellos tenían una amistad maravillosa, cinco años de compañerismo que no quería opacar, solo por algo que sentía en su estomago cuando estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Steven! – la chica se acercó a él con su uniforme de gimnasia y cargando su trofeo – gracias por venir.

\- No me lo hubiera perdido por nada – dijo el joven con una sonrisa – vamos te llevo a casa, sigue lloviendo, si quieres puedo abrir un portal hasta tu puerta.

\- Oh vamos lo alardees – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – que hayas descubierto que puedes abrir portales con tu espada no significa que debas usarlos para ir a todos lados, podemos caminar, son solo algunas cuadras.

Steven se rascó a la cabeza atreves de su abundante y rizado cabello, si era cierto, lo había dicho solo para impresionar a Connie. Todos los días quería demostrarle que ya no era aquel niño que los había encerrado en una burbuja sin querer en el fondo del mar.

Salieron, aún llovía aunque con menor fuerza que antes, Connie abrió su sombrilla pero una de las piezas cedió y varias varillas saltaron dejando el paraguas inservible.

\- Genial – dijo la chica y botó el artilugio en un bote de basura cercano.

\- Déjamelo a mí.

Steven miró un momento a su alrededor para asegurarse que estuvieran a solas, y convocó el escudo de su gema, lo elevó sobre la cabeza de Connie, era del tamaño perfecto para que el agua no la mojara.

\- Y ¿tu?

\- Yo estaré bien – dijo con una sonrisa – ya sabes las gemas no podemos enfermarnos.

\- Vamos ponte abajo, cabemos los dos.

Steven sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo por entero, ella estaba tan bonita con su uniforme de deporte y su larga trenza mirándolo con una súplica en sus ojos.

\- No – dijo con esfuerzo – vamos tu papá está solo y enfermo en casa y…

\- ¡Steven! – dijo la chica enojada dejando salir su carácter – ¡Ya basta!, no tienes que darme excusas, si solo no quieres caminar a mi lado solo dilo.

Y la chica se echó a andar, el joven cuarzo solo se quedó un momento helado en su lugar y después corrió para alcanzarla, la cubrió con su escudo apenas estuvo a su lado, gotas de lluvia brillaban en su pelo y su rostro… ¡Oh rayos! No esas no eran lágrimas.

\- Connie, no llores por favor, yo…

\- Solo dilo – dijo enojada y quitándose las lagrimas del rostro con ira – ¿No soy lo suficientemente para ti verdad? ¿Has crecido y te diste cuenta que un ser mágico como tú no tiene nada que hacer con una humana?

\- ¡NO!

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te has alejado de mi? – dijo sin poder evitar que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas – los últimos meses solo te has ido apartando, al principio creí que solo era mi imaginación pero no, ayer ni siquiera me dejaste pelear con ese monstruo y era uno muy pequeño.

\- ¡Media como tres metros! – dijo exaltado.

\- ¡Peleamos juntos con el cluster! – gritó furiosa.

\- Y fue mala idea, no debí dejarte ir - rebatió.

\- ¡Lo vez, no confías en mi! – dijo dolida.

\- No es eso.

\- Entonces ¿Qué es?

\- ¡Porque te quiero! ¡No quiero que nadie te lastime, me importas más que nadie en el mundo! – dijo en la emoción del momento, luego de medio segundo se dio cuenta de lo que había realmente dicho – oh Connie.

\- ¿En serio?

Pero el joven cuarzo no supo que responder, sentía las mejillas tan calientes que la lluvia que le caía en las mejillas seguro se estaba evaporando.

Pronto la chica había, quien sabe cómo, trepado hasta sus hombros y lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, por un momento no supo qué hacer hasta que finalmente cedió y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

\- Había esperado tanto para que dijeras eso, pensé que nunca pasaría – dijo la jovencita aferrada a su cuello – te quiero también Steven.

Y como siempre cuando las situaciones eran más difíciles, cuando se requería de más valor, ella dio el primer paso, sin darle demasiado tiempo tomó sus mejillas en sus manos y puso sus labios sobre los del joven cuarzo. Oh todo su cuerpo temblaba como si lo electrificaran, su corazón no podía latir más rápido y su cuarzo nunca se había sentido tan cálido y brillante, cerró sus brazos con más fuerza a su alrededor y solo la siguió en ese beso.

Humanos y gemas eran territorio desconocido como había dicho su padre, pero esto prometía un inicio de una experiencia completamente única.

 _ **Fin**_


	13. Día 13

"Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

.

Día 13 del reto "15 días de fanfics"

.

++++++ **Cita** ++++++

.

Oneshot de romance de tu pareja NO favorita para "Alexis Martinez"

Allí estaba de nuevo, como cada mañana, podía escuchar de hecho su pequeña camioneta aproximándose al templo, como cada mañana desde hacía semanas, siempre con el mismo propósito, se estaba volviéndose algo incomodo. Incomodo para Steven, que era despertado todas las mañanas temprano para abrir la puerta, y recibir el presente que le causaba alergia. Incomodo para Garnet que le había dicho ya más de una vez que se sentía como si estuviera jugando con las emociones de esa persona. Incomodo para Amethyst que había empezado a sentir verdadera lástima por el humano. Y sobre todo molesto para ella que tenía a las gemas, a Steven y al humano sobre ella.

Bien se acababa hoy.

Esta mañana ella salió por la puerta de la casa cuando escuchó como el humano iba subiendo por las escaleras de madera, él no la vio hasta que estuvo directamente delante de ella, porque el enorme arreglo de rosas rosadas le tapaba la cara, cuando se dio cuenta un enorme rubor le subió por su rostro.

— Buenos días, Srita. Pearl – saludó correctamente.

— Sr. Alcaide – devolvió el saludo la pálida gema.

— Bill – agregó él.

— Sr. Alcaide – repitió Pearl — puedo preguntar ¿Por qué ha estado trayendo todas estas flores para mí?

— Oh Srita. Pearl – se aclaró la garganta, un poco nervioso – primero que nada quiero decirle que como un hombre adulto que soy, mis intenciones son completamente serías, no estoy en edad para juegos de adolescentes. Mi intención durante todos estos días que he dejado mensajes con su pequeño hermano es…

— ¿Mi hermano? – preguntó Pearl con curiosidad.

— Pedirle una cita – dijo antes de perder el valor ignorando lo que ella le había dicho.

— ¿Una cita? – ¿Que se supone que era eso?

— Podríamos hacer lo que usted quiera – dijo entusiasta porque ella no hubiera dicho desde un principio que no — podríamos ir a cenar.

— Yo no como – respondió.

— Oh ir a dar un paseo en el parque de diversiones – insistió — luce como una mujer joven que aún puede disfrutar de esos juegos.

— No entiendo porque dar giros en uno de esos juguetes humanos es considerado divertido – dijo con sinceridad.

— O ir a ver una película — porfió.

— No disfruto particularmente de la ficción humana – dijo recordando las películas que Steven y Connie a menudo veían en la casa.

— Podríamos solo escuchar música – insistió aunque pareciera que la mujer le estaba dando evasivas — en el teatro del estado Keystone vendrá una sinfónica esta misma noche.

Pearl lo miró con curiosidad y pronto tuvo un recuerdo alarmante.

:::::: Flash Back ::::::

Rose no dejaba de arreglar su cabello con sus dedos evidentemente nerviosa, mirándose a su misma en su escudo que le servía como espejo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Rose? – pregunto curiosa al verla nerviosa.

— Voy a ir a un concierto con Greg.

— Todo el tiempo estas saliendo con el humano Rose…

— Si – dijo juntando su cabello sobre su cabeza pero dejándolo caer de nuevo con una mueca – pero esta vez es una cita.

— No entiendo.

Rose se miró de nuevo a sí misma y solo dejó caer su cabello a su alrededor. La bocina en la camioneta de Greg sonó abajo en la playa.

— Regresare después, hasta luego Pearl.

:::::: End Flash Back ::::::

A partir de ese momento Greg y Rose se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables, todo el tiempo libre que Rose tenía lo dedicaba a pasarlo con Greg, con una clase de intimidad que a ella la había sorprendido, asqueado y perturbado a los mismos niveles. Ellos todo el tiempo se estaban escondiendo en las esquinas, compartiendo risas tontas y tocándose o besándose todo el tiempo.

Cuando entendió lo que el humano quería de ella se sintió impactada.

— ¡Como se atreve usted!

— Srita. Pearl, mi intención solo es la mejor. Yo la respeto a usted, mi intención es completamente honesta.

— Escuche, usted debe detenerse, no quiero más flores y yo… - no sabía ni siquiera como expresar su rechazo - yo solo… no puedo tener… por favor deténgase.

— Srita Pearl, solo le pido que me dé una oportunidad – insistió el hombre - si después de una cita usted no tiene ningún deseo de volverme a ver, lo entenderé y no volveré a molestarla.

Pearl no sabía que responderle, pero eso es justo lo que ella quería de ese humano, que dejara de ir a casa con sus flores y su constante presencia que solo hacía que su vida fuera más complicada.

— Solo siéntese y converse una tarde conmigo. Conoce ese pequeño restaurante "The Crab Shack" el que está en el muelle, cerca de la torre de agua, durante la noche es tranquilo y agradable, tiene un pequeño balcón que dispongo para mí cuando yo quiera.

— Si, lo conozco – era el mismo lugar donde había ido Alexandrite a cenar con los padres de Connie.

— No tiene que comer nada, podemos solo beber agua si quiere.

— ¿Tengo su palabra que después de eso dejara usted de insistir? – quiso asegurarse.

— Mi palabra de alcaide de Beach City.

— Muy bien nos reuniremos en ese lugar a las 8 de la noche de hoy.

— Perfecto – dijo y le extendió el arreglo de flores – le prometo que no se va a arrepentir.

Y como si no quisiera darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse dio media vuelta y prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo, en menos de un minuto estaba yéndose en su vehículo.

Pearl entró en la casa solo para encontrar a Steven, Amethyst, Garnet e incluso al León del otro lado, un brillante sonrojo subió sus mejillas.

— ¿Estaban escuchando?

— ¡PEARL TENDRA UNA CITA! – gritó Steven lleno de entusiasmo.

— Steven, no es lo que piensas – se defendió la gema enseguida.

— Deberías ponerte algo especial – dijo el chico lleno de entusiasmo – Amethyst vamos por algunas revistas a tu habitación, seguro habrá algo bonito.

— Oh, estoy segura de que he una con montones de esos vestidos blancos llenos de holanes.

— ¡Un vestido de novia! – los ojos de Steven se llenaron de estrellas – pero es demasiado pronto para eso, es su primera cita.

— ¡Amethyst, no lo motives! – le gritó Pearl, aunque muy tarde por que los dos ya habían entrado en la habitación de Amethyst sin detenerse a escucharla – Oh, esto será un desastre.

— No lo será – dijo Garnet tan calmada como siempre pero no agregó más y en un momento estaba yendo a algún lado en el portal principal.

León solo bostezó y con un brinco estaba en la cama de Steven y pronto estaba dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran Exactamente las 8 de la noche cuando Pearl llegó al restaurante donde tendría su "cita" con aquel humano, la gente dentro parecía animada y desprendía un evidente olor a comida humana, casi sintió nausea al percibirlo pero trató de ignorarlo, había una persona de pie en la puerta con una carpeta que apenas la vio la abordó.

— Buenas noches ma'am – la saludó educadamente – tiene una reserva, cual es su nombre.

— Sí, mi nombre es Pearl debo ver a alguien aquí.

— Sí, claro Ma'am, el alcaide Dewey esta esperándola en su mesa.

Aquella persona la guió dentro del restaurante donde escuchó a la gente riendo y compartiendo mientras comían, pero no la llevó a esa sección sino que la hizo subir por una escalera para llegar a un balcón, allí había solo una mesa donde el humano estaba esperando por ella. Dos cubiertos, un arreglo más de rosas rojas, y en la esquina un humano más que tocaba música en un violín.

— Bienvenida – el alcaide se apresuró a acomodar una silla para ella – se ve usted preciosa, me alegro que venga abrigada, es una noche fría.

Pearl prefirió no responder eso, las gemas evidentemente no podían sentir frio, o no al menos como los humanos lo percibían, quizá unos —20° podían afectarlas, pero no una noche fresca de otoño. Por otro lado la voz de Steven sonaba en su cabeza. "Esta ropa es la correcta" a ella se unió la de Connie que también había corrido a la casa cuando supo la noticia de su cita "No quiere mostrar mucha piel en la primera cita, eso podría darle la idea equivocada". Pearl prefirió no preguntar cuál era la idea equivocada. Accedió a formar un suéter rojo hasta el cuello y un pantalón oscuro, sin olvidar la estrella de Rose en el pecho.

Una vez sentados los dos en la mesa un camarero se acercó para llenar los vasos de agua.

El alcaide se aclaró la garganta evidentemente nerviosa. De que podía hablar con esta criatura… tan hermosa, delicada, pálida, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con movimientos siempre suaves y estilizados, como una bailarina. La verdad es que había seguido insistiendo solo movido por el orgullo, su hijo Buck había jurado que la gema no le daría nunca una oportunidad y en parte eso lo había impulsado a no abandonar. Aunque al final sabía que la gema solo había aceptado a venir para que la dejara tranquila.

— Hace como 500 años esta pequeña ensenada estaba llena de agua, vivía un pulpo enorme, la marea siempre le traía suficientes peces para que viviera cómodo aquí, la gente empezó a adorarlo como si fuera una especie de Dios – dijo pasando sus dedos por encima de la copa de agua haciendo que silbara – como cambia todo con el tiempo.

— Pensé que mi tatara tatara abuelo y su tripulación eran los primeros que habían habitado este lugar.

— Oh no – respondió la gema – antes hubo una pequeña aldea que vivió aquí como por 100 años, pero enfermaron todos y murieron. Rose estuvo triste por eso por muchos años, ese era otro motivo por que el que no queríamos que hubiera más humanos en este lugar.

— Pero el gran valor de mi abuelo logro levantar la cuidad entera.

— Eso o que un montón de personas llegaron aquí después de algo que se llamo la "abolición" todo mundo hablaba de eso y al mismo tiempo lo trataban como si fuera un secreto pero la verdad nunca puse atención a que era, pero era un montón de personas muy fuertes que tenían ganas de trabajar. Incluso nosotras tuvimos problemas con ellos porque algunos de ellos querían hacer sus casas cerca del templo, entonces Rose tuvo que ir y hablar con ellos y hacerlos entrar en razón.

Y de pronto toda la conversación se armó. La gema tenía una memoria excepcional y era muy buena contando historias y lo había visto todo. Hablaron de cómo tuvieron que dinamitar para limpiar el sitio donde ahora estaba la cuidad y eso había sido un problema enorme por que la estatua de su templo había perdido una mano por ello y algunas burbujas se habían roto. De esa forma se enteró por lo menos un poco que ella y sus compañeras y el hijo de Greg estaban allí atrapando monstruos y poniéndolos en burbujas, no exploró demasiado en eso para no ponerla incomoda. Le habló de lo difícil que había sido traer agua potable y que incluso ellas habían tenido que trabajar en el propósito de conseguirlo. De alguna manera con cada historia que le contaba la presencia de ella tenía más y más sentido en su pequeña ciudad costera.

También mientras más hablaba y sus oraciones siempre tenían algo, más bien un nombre en común y como la voz de aquella criatura se llenaba de dulzura y amor, se fue dando cuenta porque aquella gema no había aceptado antes una cita con él.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando de la cuidad y su historia, no había habido nada romántico o intimo en la cita pero si agradable.

Cuando era cerca de la media noche subieron juntos a su pequeña camioneta de campaña y la llevó a la playa, las luces de su casa aún estaban encendidas pero en cuanto escucharon el motor del automóvil se vieron sombras pasar de un lado al otro por la ventana y las luces apagarse.

El alcaide Dewey bajó con la pálida gema y la acompañó hasta su hogar.

— Muchas gracias por la velada – dijo tomando su mano con caballerosidad, le habría gustado darle un beso en ella pero ella sonreía incomoda, no creyó que fuera buena idea – ha sido muy agradable.

— De nada – dijo un poco incomoda – yo debo irme.

— Claro, muchas gracias de nuevo.

Pero la gema se quedó de pie en su lugar. Pearl tenía la voz de Connie en su cabeza, ¡Oh, por que los rituales humanos eran tan complicados! Bien.

Tan rápidamente como pudo para evitar pensar en ello Pearl se inclinó delante del humano y puso un beso en su mejilla, cuando se retrajo el rostro del hombre estaba de un rojo brillante. "En la primera cita nunca debe haber un beso en la boca eso solo le da a los hombres las ideas equivocadas, la mejilla es el protocolo correcto".

— Buenas noches.

Diciendo eso dio media vuelta y entró en la casa, solo escuchó al humano trastabillar un poco y alejarse del lugar.

— Muy bien sé que todos están aquí – dijo encendiendo la luz y sí, Garnet solo estaba sentada en la sala, Amethyst escondida tras de león que estaba echado en la mitad de la habitación y Connie y Steven bajo las mantas de su cama – ya es muy tarde Steven deberías estar dormido y Connie no debería ir a casa.

— Mi mamá me dio permiso de quedarme a dormir – respondió la jovencita mientras se descubría la cabeza junto a Steven.

— Pues ve a dormir, si mañana vas con ojeras tu madre sabrá que no cuidamos bien de ti

— Si ma'am.

Los dos chicos se cubrieron de nuevo con las mantas y apagaron la luz de la pieza.

Pearl avanzaba a su habitación cuando Amethyst la detuvo.

— Y ¿Cómo estuvo? – dijo con curiosidad.

— No fue tan malo, por lo menos es una persona que sabe escuchar. A diferencia de otras que conozco – dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación – quizá incluso vuelva a hacerlo.

Pearl no dijo más dejando a Amethyst justo como al principio. Derrotada el cuarzo fue a sentarse al lado de Garnet que tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

 ** _Fin._**


	14. Día 14

"Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

.

Día 14

.

++++++ **SORE** ++++++

.

Oneshot con personaje de sexualidad diferente (gay, transexual, asexual, etc.) para Felicia

.

— ¿Cómo fue tenerla?

Greg volteó a ver a su espalda a Pearl que se sentó a su lado. Otro elemento extraño más de ese ya trágico día. Desde que la había conocido Pearl nunca estaba cerca de él por libre elección, solo se había acercado a él cuando Rose también estaba cerca, de otro modo le huía como si fuera la peste, había llegado al extremo de entrar en una habitación y verlo solo a él, dar la media vuelta y salir de ella. La rivalidad entre los dos nunca había sido un misterio.

Aunque claro el objeto de su rivalidad ya no estaba allí.

— ¿De qué hablas Pearl? – dijo sin querer mirarla limpiándose el rostro.

— Ya lo sabes – dijo poniendo su mentón en sus propias rodillas — ¿Cómo era ser amado por ella?

— Tú sabes eso – dijo sin querer mirarla – ella te amaba a ti también.

— No de la misma forma que a ti – dijo sin moverse – ya sabes de que hablo.

— Ella te amaba de la misma forma que a mí – dijo aún sin querer mirarla, esto era algo que lo había perseguido por un tiempo… había sido muy joven cuando la había conocido, la había visto como solo una mujer mucho tiempo en su educación las cosas solo funcionaban de una forma, junto a ella tuvo tiempo de abrir su mente, pero de todos modos, era el último momento en que quería hablar de ello – ella me lo dijo.

Espero ver su reacción, pero parecía no tener ninguna.

Solo unas horas antes Rose se había ido, un pequeño bebé dormía entre un montón de mantas ahora mismo. Rose le había dicho un par de meses atrás que estaba embarazada y él había pensado que tendría los 9 meses de cualquier embarazo para comprar una cuna, ropa, juguetes, no habían pasado ni siquiera dos meses cuando ella anuncio que estaba lista para dar a luz, se había despedido de todos y abandonó su forma física para regresar a su gema, después todo indicaba que ella volvería, pero solo un bebé estaba en su lugar, el pequeño Steven.

Todos aún estaban en shock, les había tomado horas entender que Steven no podría sobrevivir solo con su mitad humana, que forzosamente tenía que tener una parte gema, y a su vez Rose no podría vivir dando parte de su gema, o vivía Steven, o vivía Rose, probablemente ella lo sabía desde un principio y había tomado la elección.

— ¿Cómo era? – insistió Pearl – no puedes decirme que nos amaba igual si no me explicas como te amaba a ti.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto Pearl? — Pero ella no respondió – ella me hacia feliz. Llenaba mi mundo con su risa. Solo necesitaba que estuviera cerca de mí para poder sonreír.

Steven se removió un momento entre las mantas, se llevó un pulgar a la boca y empezó a chupar, siguió dentro de su pacifico sueño.

— La mitad del tiempo me preguntaba qué es lo que ella veía en mi – dijo con sinceridad – tú lo sabes, no soy nada más que un humano insignificante y ella era… ella era un ser ancestral, había estado en este planeta tanto tiempo, lo había visto todo, lo bueno y lo malo y aún así se sorprendía por todo. Siempre veía lo mejor de todo.

— Si eso hacía ella, todo el tiempo – dijo arrastrando una lágrima de su rostro con la palma de su mano.

— Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, seguro habría perdido toda mi fe con solo ver lo que ha pasado los últimos 200 años – reconoció Greg - guerras, genocidios, racismo…

— Yo también siempre se lo dije, - agregó Pearl - que los humanos eran crueles y salvajes, pero ella solo hablaba de cómo también eran capaces de cosas hermosas.

— Si ella siempre solo quiso ver lo mejor de todo. Incluso en un perdedor como yo, ella siempre escuchaba mis metas y mis sueños y me apoyaba para que los cumpliera. ¿Recuerdas ese año que viajamos juntos dando conciertos por todo el estado?

— Como olvidarlo – dijo con una sonrisa triste – fue el año más largo de mi vida, la extrañe como loca.

— Y fue el mejor de mi vida, tenerla solo para mi sin misiones, sin líos de gemas, en primera fila en cada concierto, casi nadie iba a escucharme, pero solo verla allí a ella hacía que valiera la pena todo… y esas noches en la van, ¡Dios! ella simplemente me volvía loco en la cama.

Solo hasta que lo había dicho se dio cuenta de lo que había reconocido en voz alta, miró alterado a Pearl que no se había movido ni había cambiado su posición.

— Lo siento no tenía intención de decir eso.

— No te preocupes, quizá tú fueras discreto pero ella no – dijo en voz baja – ella cada que pasaba la noche contigo venía y nos contaba lo feliz que la hacías.

— ¿En serio? – dijo mientras sentía su rostro cada vez más caliente.

— Si.

— Oh men… lo siento.

— No lo hagas – respondió ella - verla feliz era algo que no me hubiese cansado de ver nunca.

Greg regresó sus ojos a su pequeño hijo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste se plasmara en su rostro, ¿Algunas de esas noches habría contribuido para crear a Steven?, nunca lo sabría, las gemas, a pesar de pasar ya 20 años con ellas, aún eran un misterio que nunca terminaría de descubrir.

— A Rose le gustaba siempre poner atención en las criaturas más insignificantes – dijo Pearl a su espalda – como yo por ejemplo. En nuestro planeta yo no era mejor que una plata de jardín, pero para ella era algo real, era necesaria, útil, ella me hacía sentir como si pudiera lograrlo todo.

Greg volteó a ver con curiosidad a Pearl, muchas veces le había preguntado a Rose cual era la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Pearl, pero ella solo había dicho que era muy importante para ella, que la amaba de la misma forma que a él, pero no más.

— Conocerla, pasar tiempo con ella fue la mejor cosa que me paso en la vida – abrazo sus rodillas más fuertes, el pensamiento de no volverla a ver a veces la golpeaba particularmente fuerte - Por más de seis mil años fuimos amigas, confidentes y por un tiempo… amantes.

— Pearl… - Greg no estaba seguro de querer escuchar esa historia.

— No tienes porque sentir celos, duro muy poco y creo que lo hizo solo porque la obligue a intentarlo.

Pearl entrecerró sus ojos y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

— Fue hace mucho, como cuatro mil años. – empezó a contarle - Teníamos poco en la tierra, apenas estábamos construyendo el templo y enconches Rubí y Sapphire descubrieron que se amaban y formaron a Garnet. Ellas eran… y son, la relación perfecta, se amaban tanto que ese amor formó a una nueva persona y yo estaba increíblemente celosa. Ellas se tenían la una a la otra, pero yo no tenía a nadie más que a Rose que no me amaba de la misma manera, le dije que quizá debería buscar una nave y tratar de ir a algún planeta gobernado por gemas, hay muchos en el universo, si me mantenía en un bajo perfil quizá no me notarían, ella lloró y se sintió miserable por mi culpa y yo me sentí terrible, pero le expliqué que yo quería lo mismo que Rubí y Sapphire tenían. Ella me dijo que me lo daría si me quedaba con ella.

Greg no supo que responder, Rose jamás le contó nada de eso a pesar de que le había contado muchísimas cosas de las que ella y las gemas habían hecho después de la guerra. Pero la voz rota de Pearl, la forma que al mismo tiempo se llenaba de dulzura y emoción le hicieron entender que era verdad lo que le decía, lo que era más, no tenía ningún sentido que le mintiera, al menos no en ese momento.

— Ni Garnet ni Amethyst lo supieron nunca. Nosotras éramos discretas, nunca la bese o la abrase delante de ellas, en realidad no sé porque lo éramos, quizá por mí, porque yo solo soy una perla y a veces sigo pensando de la misma manera en la que me crearon… estar con una persona como Rose Quartz, seguro me habrían hecho pedazos en mi planeta si lo hubieran sabido, pero… fueron los mejores 50 años de mi vida.

— ¿Estuvieron juntas por 50 años? – para el 50 años era muchísimo, era solo mucho más de lo que había estado con él.

— Si, durante esa época viajábamos por muchos lugares diferentes, buscando gemas corruptas, desactivando aparatos que las gemas dejaron aquí, revisando diferentes guarderías. Y durante esos viajes, durante esos 50 años cuando estábamos juntas y solas – cerró sus ojos y disfruto por un momento, como hacía muy a menudo del recuerdo de su amor, del tacto de su piel y su pelo, de la forma dulce y suave en que solía decir su nombre cuando la besaba, de las noches que en sus brazos reían y reían – jamás fui más feliz.

— ¿Por qué… se dejaron? – preguntó.

Pearl suspiró, y sacó su cabeza de su regazo.

— Fue poco después de que encontráramos a Amethyst en la guardería. – le explicó - Rose estaba feliz, después de casi mil años finalmente encontráramos a una gema que no estuviera corrupta, estaba segura de que encontraríamos a más con el tiempo, si Amethyst lo había logrado seguro otras también lo habían hecho. Pero Amethyst lo logró solo porque había estado dentro de la tierra y solo la habían dejado atrás porque había tardado demasiado en emerger. Pero Rose juraba que habría más, que podríamos ser una gran familia, que volveríamos a tener una vida como en el planeta hogar, que seriamos capaces de tener ciudades, arte, relaciones. Por la forma en la que lo dijo fue como si no estuviera conforme con lo que tenía en ese momento y con un acto tan simple supe que ella en realidad no se sentía de la misma manera en nuestra relación que yo. Hablé con ella y le dije que creía en lo que me decía, que pronto encontraríamos a más como Amethyst y que… encontraría a alguien mejor para mí.

Pearl soltó una risa amarga, por ese recuerdo.

— En el mundo jamás había habido o habrá alguien mejor que Rose Quartz para mí, pero por eso mismo tenía que liberarla del compromiso en el que la ate.

— No veo a Rose como alguien que pudiera ser obligada a nada – dijo por impulso, y era verdad, en los 20 años que habían estado juntos es algo que había aprendido de ella.

— Sé que ella también disfruto el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, podía… sentirlo. La misma expresión feliz que tenía cuando pasaba noches contigo la tenía cuando las pasaba conmigo… ella en realidad no nos contaba detalles de lo que hacía contigo, pero somos criaturas parecidas no creo que fuera demasiado diferente… pero… - esto es lo que siempre había odiado de él, lo que siempre había querido descubrir y nunca había podido - quizá nos amó igual, pero estoy segura que a ti te amó más. Tú la tuviste completamente entregada a ti, a su amor por ti, lo ha demostrado dejando su lugar para traer a la vida lo que construyeron los dos con su amor.

La pálida gema miró el techo, largas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Ahora ninguno de los dos la tenía, se había ido, completamente…

— Solo tiene horas de haberse ido y siento como su pudiera morir de la pena – reconoció la gema – el pensamiento de no poder volver a verla, escucharla reír…

Greg solo volteó donde ella estaba y la atrajo cerca, la gema pronto se deshacía en llanto contra el pecho del humano, él mismo lloraba la perdida que tenían juntos.

Rose los había amado de la misma manera. No sabía si Pearl tenía razón y a uno de los dos lo había amado más. Pero sí sabía que los dos la habían amado a ella con la misma pasión e intensidad, así que por primera vez se sintió completamente identificado con Pearl. La abrazó dejándola llorar mientras el mismo sentía lagrimas bajar por su rostro y estas se perdían en el cabello color durazno de Pearl.

— No sé como podre vivir sin ella – dijo Pearl sin poder parar de llorar.

— Tendremos que aprender a hacerlo – dijo con esfuerzo – se lo hemos prometido, por ella y por Steven.

Pearl salió de los brazos de Greg y miró al bebe dormido, cerca de ellos, el cuarzo de Rose subiendo y bajando en un ritmo tranquilo con la respiración del bebe. Hizo lo posible por secar sus lagrimas y componerse, era cierto todos habían hecho la promesa de seguir adelante, de seguir en la misión de buscar a las gemas corruptas y encontrar alguna manera de curarlas y sobre todo de cuidar a Steven.

— Aprenderemos, - estuvo de acuerdo ella - no tenemos otra opción.

Pearl tomó a Steven en sus brazos, el bebé abrió sus ojos un momento, los cerró para dar un gran bostezo y apoyado en el hombro de Pearl se quedo de nuevo dormido.

Rose se había ido, se había llevado con ella mucho amor de los dos, pero les había dejado también algo a cambio, un nuevo ser al que podrían amor tanto como a ella.

 ** _Fin._**


	15. Día 15

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 15 del reto "15 días de fanfics"_

 _._

 _ **Crying Breakfast Friends**_

 _._

 _Oneshot con un objeto a tu derecha + tu estado de animo para "Nohemi Moncerrat"_

 _._

Steven mordía una rosquilla mientras en la TV el waffle, la cuchara y la manzana triste se daban un abrazo mientras lloraban juntas. "Nunca debimos separarnos, somos una familia" "Pero es que estaba tan enojada" dijo la cuchara triste "Lo sé, no debí dejarte castigada, pero estabas tan enojada" respondió la manzana triste. "Y yo tenía tanto miedo" dijo el waffle triste, todas lloraron aún más "Gracias croissánt por sacarnos del cajón" dijeron la cuchara y la manzana "la había extrañado mucho" dijo el croissánt uniéndose el abrazo.

— Porque tenemos que ver esta… — dijo la gran gema guerrera

— Caricatura – dijo la pequeña gema azul – yo creo que es simpática.

— Y no estuvieron aquí el día del estreno – dijo la pequeña gema verde – Steven nos obligó a todas a sentarnos aquí a ver el capitulo, al final todos ellos…

— Shhhhh – la reprendió Steven – no les cuentes lo que pasara, Lapis y Jasper deben verla por sí mismas.

El jovencito regresó su vista a la pantalla, Lapis se acomodó a su lado y dio una mordida a la rosquilla que el sostenía en la mano, no le importaba en realidad compartir, escuchó el talón de Jasper en el piso golpeando impaciente y como Peridot desarmaba alguna cosa sobre su cama, esperaba no tener que dormir de nuevo encima de tornillos sueltos.

Era tan bueno tener a todas las gemas juntas al fin. Bueno todo lo juntas que se atrevían a estar. Poco antes de que terminaran la perforadora para destruir al cluster, Lapis lazuli y Jasper habían salido del fondo del mar, las dos gemas habían quedado de común acuerdo en ayudar a que el planeta no fuera destruido y ellas en el proceso y habían ayudado en la difícil pelea. Después cuando todos estaban a salvo él les había rogado a las chicas que le dieran asilo al igual que a Peridot, después de una gran discusión al final habían aceptado con la condición de que a la primera señal de amenaza serian derrotadas y encapsuladas. Hasta el momento la amenaza había sido efectiva, tenían un mes viviendo en la casa y adaptándose poco a poco.

Todas ellas habían encontrado poco a poco cosas que les agradaban. Lapis, salía todo el tiempo con Amethyst a hacer travesuras por allí, Lapis había resultado ser incluso más alocada que Amethyst, adoraba hacerle bromas a todo el mundo, incluso la gente de la cuidad había empezado a quejarse, la ultima que había hecho era poner tinte azul en la torre del agua, no era toxico pero por semanas todo mundo tenía un leve tono azul en la piel por bañarse o beber agua de la torre.

Peridot, se la pasaba sacando cosas de la habitación de Amethyst o del granero y armando y desarmando cosas, al principio había sido un problema porque las chicas habían pensando que quizá estaba intentando hacer un arma, pero al final cuando les había explicado a las chicas que ella era un ingeniero, que su trabajo y su misión en la vida era crear artefactos y si no lo hacia se sentía inútil le habían permitido continuar, hasta ahora había puesto cohetes de propulsión en la bicicleta de Steven, le había puesto un motor que funcionaba con agua a la camioneta de su papá y un sistema de reciclaje en el auto lavado. Y todo el tiempo estaba haciendo cosas en la casa, poniéndole un sistema de sonido ultra potente en la TV haciendo que el microondas funcionara diez veces más rápido, lo que había sido un desastre y había incendiado la cocina o solo haciendo experimentos con piezas de otros aparatos, el mejor de ellos había sido un juguete en forma de ratón que el León perseguía por toda la casa todo el día.

Para la que había sido más difícil era para Jasper, ella era un soldado, un guerrero, no sabía donde encajar, la mayor parte del día se la pasaba frente a la TV viendo canales de deportes y lucha libre. Y a veces solo a veces salía con Lapis cuando salía a hacer travesuras, a Steven le gustaba pensar que con todo el tiempo que habían pasado bajo el mar se habían hecho por lo menos un poco amigas.

— Oh tío, de nuevo ese programa – Amethyst llegaba con las demás chicas a través del portal de la casa, subió donde los demás estaban y se tiró en la cama a un lado de Peridot – ¿Por qué las obligas a ver eso Stevo?

— Es una gran oportunidad de estar todos juntos disfrutando algo – dijo Steven con ánimo – además así pueden aprender cosas de la tierra.

— Yo no lo disfruto – dijo Jasper bostezando y reclinándose en la orilla de la cama.

— Yo tampoco – dijo Garnet desde abajo.

— Es un programa muy… deprimente – reconoció Pearl que estaba ordenando los cojines de la sala de abajo – no entiendo porque siempre están llorando.

— Yeha, los pobres bichos lloran demasiado y por todo. – dijo Amethyst que tomo uno de los tornillos que Peridot tenía regados en la cama y se lo llevo a la boca para masticarlo como palomitas de maíz.

Steven las vio a todas con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero la mano de Lapis se posó sobre su rodilla con una suave sonrisa.

— Pero nos gusta verlo contigo Steven.

Y nadie negó eso, ni siquiera Jasper, el chico sorbió por la nariz y pestañeo muchas veces para que las lagrimas se secaran.

— Oh allí viene esa parte donde el humano quiere usarlos a todos para una ensalada.

— ¡Peridot! – le reclamaron todas las gemas.

— ¡Lo siento! – dijo con una mueca.

En la pantalla, todos los amigos llorones del desayuno peleaban a la vez para lograr que el humano pidiera mejor una pizza de desayuno y todas las gemas, incluyendo a Pearl y Garnet se sentaron a su lado. Steven se sentía muy bien.

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
